Raising Draco's Son: The Remake
by The Evil Sheep
Summary: What happens when an accident at the Hogwarts graduation party leaves Hermione pregnant with Draco's baby and he finds out, four years later?
1. The Night

**Chapter 1: The Night**

It had been a day of great victory when the Great War finally ended. Many lives were lost and many homes destroyed and yet people still rejoiced as Harry Potter pointed his wand at Lord Voldemort, yelled the killing curse and watched as the dark wizard fell in a crumpled heap at his feet. That night Harry had been carried on the shoulders of many as the wizarding community of Britain gathered in Diagon Alley drinking the night away, celebrating the victory and mourning the great loss that had come with the war.

It had been almost a year since then when the day of the seventh years' graduation dawned upon them. The year had been a strange, yet interesting, one. The end of the war had caused many inter-house relationships to take place. The Slytherins, namely, had finally dropped their unfriendly demeanours as they no longer felt the need to keep them up and many strange revelations had been. But none were as strange as the fact that Blaise Zabini, once the biggest bully's of the school, enjoyed ballet dancing and practised it every summer holidays. The fact had shocked the rest of Slytherin house into oblivion, but Blaise was a useful comrade so they eventually accepted his "hobbies". Even though there were some changes, other people had nothing about themselves to reveal. Neville Longbottom was still as forgetful as ever, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were still the biggest sluts of the century, but now it was ten times worse as the four girls had joined forces and off course Draco Malfoy was still Prat Prince Number One. Sure, he had switched sides during the war but that did nothing to stop his cocky attitude or his dislike towards muggleborns.

On the night of their graduation, the seventh years wanted a party, a very BIG party at that, but the teachers, having learnt from previous years, had put up Wizarding Surveillance Cameras (as they were called) all over the school that prevented these celebrations from taking place. But as with every situation, this one too had a loop hole and that was all thanks to Professor Flitwick, who out of sheer laziness had skipped the Head's common rooms, leaving them surveillance free. So naturally after literally begging the Head Boy and Girl (who were Hermione Granger and Ernie McCalim) the seventh years had finally found the perfect party location.

At that particular moment, Hermione Granger stood on the foot of her staircase and surveyed the mess surrounding her. Empty firewhiskey bottles, junk food wrappers and many other things that she's rather not think about littered the floor. Her fellow class mates sat in groups all around the common room; several of them were unconscious and most were drunk. Parvati and Dean were making out on the couch, their tongues down each other's throats, their hands wandering to unthinkable places. _Typical_, Hermione thought rolling her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Crabbe and Goyle standing by the food table, silently laughing to themselves. _Those two are such idiots_, thought Hermione,_ they probably can't even tell left from right_. But just then something Goyle grunted out caught her attention.

"Guess what Crabbe," he said in that animalistic voice of his, "I've spiked the potato chips."

"Spiked?" asked Crabbe, a look of question on his face, "oh you mean you made them spiky."

"No, silly," giggled Goyle in a very un-Goylish manner, "it means I put powder on them so now everyone's gonna have illusions, you know they'll see what they wanna."

"'Ohhhhh"

_This was bad_, thought Hermione, _this was really bad_. If only she could stop the people from eating the chips, all she had to do was find the bowl and-

But her thoughts were interrupted when Seamus yelled from across the room. "LOOK EVERYONE, IT'S PAMELA ANDERSON!"

Hermione's fears were confirmed as Seamus ran right at the wall and knocked himself out. Just as she was about make her way out of the common room, to inform the teachers, a pair of large, rough hands grabbed her around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going, sexy?" Draco Malfoy's husky voice whispered in her ear.

_Oh no, this is not happening,_ thought Hermione. She tried to wriggle out of Malfoy's grip, but it was not use, he was a lot bigger and stronger than she was. She reached into her pocket to grab her wand and cursed when she found that it wasn't there.

During her struggling, Malfoy had started placing small kisses down her neck, barely even noticing her discomfort. He then flipped her around to face him and planted his lips firmly against hers. Hermione struggled under his grasp, but he only pulled her closer. He pulled back and looked Hermione straight in the eye and with one smooth movement picked her up and started to climb the stairs to her bedroom. Upon reaching it, he literally threw Hermione onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Hermione pushed him hard in the chest, but he just wouldn't move. Instead, he took this gesture as a seductive one and slammed his lips on Hermione's again. He began unbuttoning her blouse, slowly yet surely.

"Let's talk about sex baby. Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about bubbles in the tub. Let's talk about making loooovee." Draco's druken singing echoed throughout the room as he ran his hands up and down Hermione's thighs.

"Malfoy-," Hermione began, pushing against him as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Baby, please don't call me that, my name is Draco."

"Draco-"

"Oh I love the way you say my name, it's such a turn on. Let's quit the foreplay and get down to business."

And without further ado, Draco once again brought his lips to Hermione's and wrapped her legs up around his waist. She felt the bile rising up in her throat and she knew that after this night nothing would ever be the same ever again.

~oOo~

**Four Years Later**

"Mummy, wake up," called the voice of a small blonde child as he ran into his mother's bedroom and jumped into the bed next to her.

"Nick?" said Hermione, slowly opening up her eyes to look at her son, "what's the matter?"

"Mummy, I want to ask you a question."

"Couldn't it wait til the morning honey?" asked Hermione rubbing her eyes.

"No, it's very important."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Mummy the other kids at day care are always asking m where my Daddy is, and I don't know what to tell them."

"Who asked you that dear?" asked Hermione panicking sightly, for there was no way she could tell him who his father was or where he was.

"Everybody," replied Nick, raising his up high for emphasis.

"Well then what did you tell them?"

"I told them that I don't know, and that I would ask you."

"Well Nick, I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" asked the small child, his eyebrows raising in curiosity

"Because Mummy doesn't know, " replied Hermione, pulling Nick under her covers.

"But Mummy," protested Nick, wriggling against her grasp "you know everything."

Hermione just laughed at this and told Nick to go to sleep as she realised that it was actually three o' clock in the morning. She watched silently as Nick finally gave in and closed his eyes, falling a sleep almost instantly. She grew worried as she thought about her son. All his life Hermione had tried to make sure he didn't feel like there was anything missing from his life and now questions like this were coming up. She did not want to see her child growing up depressed. Being a single mother had proved to be easy so far, but if people were giving Nick trouble about it at school, then his future could be impacted. With that thought in mind, Hermione too closed her eyes and she too fell asleep.


	2. Flourish & Blotts

**Chapter 2: Flourish & Blotts **

Draco Malfoy awoke to the sun shining brightly in his face and the warmth of a naked body curled up next to his. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde that was currently occupying his bed. At least she's hot, thought Draco to himself. On countless occasions he had woken up to find some of the ugliest girls next to him with no idea of what happened the previous night. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up groggily. This sudden movement caused his companion to wake up. Draco looked down at her; a look of pure disgust on his face, but the poor girl merely smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco easily shoved her off and got out of bed, wrapping a silk black sheet around his waist.

"Where are you going Drackie?" called the blonde, making Draco cringe, "don't you want to have a quick round before we start the day?"

Stopping in his tracks, Draco turned himself around, almost robotically. He stared at the girl, wondering how anyone could possibly have such little respect for themselves. But if there was one thing that he couldn't resist in this world it would be sex, and since she was offering so generously, who was he to refuse the opportunity. He walked over to the bed, dropping the sheets and crawled on top of the blonde, stroking her hair affectionately.

"What's your name?" he asked casually.

"Stacey," replied the girl, looking a little hurt

"That's nice," said Draco before bringing his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely.

Ten minutes later, Draco once again got out of bed and demanded the girl to leave his house at once. She protested, of course, but upon receiving a menacing glare from Draco, she gathered up her things and ran out the house as fast as her five inch stilettos could carry her. Laughing to himself, Draco made his way into the bathroom to shower. As the hot water pounded his head and shoulders, Draco thought about his life. He was filthy rich, he mused to himself, smirking. But the thing that really made him proud was that his wealth had nothing to do with his inheritance. You see the bank balance that his father had left him when he died was a mere fraction of what Draco had turned it into.

Draco was the owner of a very large, very successful company known as Malfoy Inc. It was a company that sold electronics, as surprising as that sounds. Though Draco had hated muggleborns with a passion he had always been fascinated at how they managed to cope without magic. The discovery of things such as the television and iPod had knocked Draco off his feet and he had taken the liberty of introducing them to the rest of the wizarding world. Today Malfoy Inc. had a branch in every country that had a wizarding community large enough. They sold TVs, fridges, stereos, video games, house hold appliances, computer, you name it. But the best part about it all was that they all ran on magic, no electricity required.

Besides being of the richest wizards in the world, Draco was also one of the most eligible bachelors. What with his good looks, charm and massive bank account there was not a single female out there that could resist him. They fainted at the sight of him and lined up outside his office building just to get a glimpse of him. His face was on the cover of every wizarding magazine not only within Britain, but all around the globe. The problem with Draco, however, was that he loved being single and did not plan on settling down any time soon, especially with one of his lunatic fans. Females to him, even at this age, served one purpose, to give him release and that was it, he did not want any more from them. Besides, being single meant that he could have a different girl every night and he did not even have to worry about disappointing her, not that Draco ever did. Smirking once again at this thought, Draco turned off the tap and got out of the shower.

Fifteen minutes later, he was seated at the dining table, slowly sipping his Espresso as he leafed through the _Daily Prophet_. There was nothing interesting in there, as usual, there never had been since the war; just the same old Ministry feuds. After finishing his breakfast, he decided to go to Diagon Alley, he had a few things to do and then he had the rest of the day off.

~oOo~

Hermione woke to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up slowly and stretched her sore muscles. Looking around her bedroom, she was surprised to see Nick lying there beside her. Just then, however, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her and she remembered exactly why he was there and she'd rather no think about it. She quietly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Her and Nick had decided last night that they would go to Diagon Alley today as it was Saturday and apparently, Nick's toy collection was running short. Upon returning, Hermione found Nick wide awake. He was playing some sort of fighting game with his hands. Smiling at how adorable he looked, Hermione walked over to him.

"Hey Nick," she said picking him up , "we're going to Diagon Alley today remember."

"Yay!" cried Nick, throwing is hands up in the air, making Hermione laugh.

After breakfast Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley Nick in her arms, she laughed out loud as Nick literally flew out of her arms and into the closest shop: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Following him inside, Hermione was greeted by a beaming Fred.

"Hermione," he said "long time no see."

"I've been working," laughed Hermione, "St Mungo's just discovered a cure for dragon bites and there's been so much paperwork."

Fred chuckled at this and then looked past Hermione to see Nick running up to them, a large box in his hands.

"Mummy, mummy, can I have this?" he asked, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" asked Hermione looking at the box warily, knowing Fred and George it was probably extremely dangerous.

"It's a Weasley All Time Prankster Set" replied Nick smartly, "Uncle George said it was just the thing a young prankster like Nick needs."

"George!" exclaimed Hermione, glaring at the twin as he made his way over to them.

"What?" he asked a mock look of innocence on his face.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Nick dear I'm pretty sure that Uncle George can find you something that won't hurt you."

"But Mummy."

"No buts Nick," said Hermione firmly.

Giving in Nick went to put the box back where he found it. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the cage full of Pygmy Puffs. Without waiting a second longer he bounded over to his mother and dragged her by the hand over to the cage.

"Mummy can Nick have once, please Mummy, Nick promises he won't get hurt by it."

"Alright I suppose you could, I mean Ginny had one in sixth year and they are rather adorable."

"Yes!" shouted Nick, jumping up and down.

Ten minutes later, they were walking out of the joke shop, Nick holding a small cage containing his Pygmy Puff that he named Squeak simply because every once in a while the creature would make a loud squeaking noise that Nick found absolutely hilarious. They had decided to go to Flourish & Blotts as Nick wanted more bedtime stories and Hermione too wanted a good book to pass her spare time.

They walked into the shop and the familiar ding of the bell echoed throughout the unusually empty shop. Hermione hadn't even stepped two feet into the shop when:

"Hermione," came Harry's voice from behind a bookshelf.

Hermione walked up to him to find he was accompanied by Ginny. Harry and Ginny had gotten married last year and Ginny was currently two months pregnant. Hermione hugged both of them and the three friends were so engrossed in catching up they didn't notice Nick slip past them into the kids section.

Nick walked past the many bookshelves until he came to one that fitted his liking. He spotted a book on the top shelf that had a picture of a young boy on a toy broom stick flying in the night sky. As Nick couldn't read, he didn't know what the book was called but still wanted to look at it. He looked up and down the aisle to see whether there was anyone that could help him. He spotted a tall, pale man with platinum blonde hair walking towards him, muttering under his breath.

"Excuse me," called Nick.

The man stopped in his tracks and simply stared at the little boy that had so unexpectedly greeted him.

"Could you please help me get that book?" Nick asked pointing to the book he wanted.

This time the man walked up to him and stood towering over him, looking down with a piercing gaze. This frightened Nick somewhat and he looked around to see if there was anyone else that could help him.

Draco looked down at the small child standing in front of him. He reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Seeing the child look away down the aisle Draco thought he'd probably freaked him out and so reached up easily and grabbed the book that the little boy wanted.

"Here you go," he said, holding out the book to him.

The boy gratefully took the book and thanked him before putting down the cage he was holding and excitedly began flipping through the pages. Draco watched him, shocked. The only person he had ever seen this excited about a book was Granger, and now that he thought about it, the boy did look a bit like Granger, but that was impossible, wasn't it? The boy seemed to notice him staring because he looked up at him and asked:

"Is something the matter, mister?"

Laughing, Draco said "Oh no of course not. I was just wondering, what's your name?"

"I'm Nick" replied the boy, "Nick Ga…ga…well Mummy sometimes calls me Nicky G"

"Does she now," said Draco, chuckling once again "well Nick you look pretty small to me, do you no how to read?"

"No, I just look at the pictures and then Mummy reads to me later."

"Well would you like me to read it to you?"

He didn't know why he asked, but he felt some sort of connection to the boy. Nick nodded eagerly and so Draco walked him over to the arm chair that was in the corner of the aisle. He placed Nick onto his lap and began reading.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away…"

~oOo~

After waving goodbye to Harry and Ginny, Hermione looked down to see that Nick was not at her side. She ran up and down the aisles of the store, bile rising up in her throat. How could she have been so careless? Hermione Granger was not one for making careless mistakes. As she ran down the children's section, she saw something that made her heart stop. There was Nick sitting in the lap of the man that she'd never thought she'd see again, well not personally any way, his picture was all over the wizarding media, but was besides the point.

"Draco Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing with my son?" she yelled across the aisle.

Draco's head snapped up as he heard a voice he had not in four whole year. He looked down the aisle to see a furious Hermione Granger, stomping her way over towards him, her hair as bushy as ever.

"Well, well, well, Granger, what a pleasant surprise," he drawled sarcastically.

"Get away from my son Malfoy," said Hermione, trying very hard to control her temper.

"So this is your Mummy," Draco said to Nick, who nodded, clueless. "Never thought I'd live to see the day Hermione Granger actually had children."

Hermione was absolutely furious as Draco laughed loudly. How dare he, she thought. Deciding it would be best to ignore him, she looked at Nick and said "come on Nick, were leaving."

'But Mummy the nice man is reading and we just got to the good part" whined Nick, refusing to get off Draco's lap.

"That's not a very nice man Nick. Now come along, I'll finish the book for you later."

"He is a nice man, Mummy, he got the book for me and then read it to me with funny voices."

"I think he's taken a liking to me don't you Granger," said Draco, smirking and stroking Nick's platinum locks.

"No I don't Malfoy," said Hermione "now-"

But Draco cut her off by asking "who's the father, huh Granger?"

"I believe that that is none of you business whatsoever."

Draco didn't reply, he simply stared into Hermione's eyes. One of the most useful powers that Draco had possessed during the war was his skill at Ligemency. He was a powerful Ligemens and had been able to extract very useful information for the order. Hermione didn't realise what he was doing until an image of a much younger Draco flashed across her eyes. Her eyes, as well as Draco's, grew the size of saucers. Draco let go off Nick instantly as though he was some sort of disease and looked at Hermione before saying in a dangerously low whisper:

'What is the meaning of this Granger?'


	3. An Explanation

**Chapter 3: An Explanation**

"What is the meaning of this Granger?" asked Draco again, in the same dangerous tone.

Instead of replying, Hermione continued to stare at him wide-eyed, thoughts running through her head at one hundred miles an hour. How could he have found out? Just like that? I spent four years trying to keep it secret and he comes along and ruins all that effort in five measly minutes. How dare he read my mind like that I could just-

But Hermione's thoughts were cut off when Draco snapped his fingers in front of her face and said scathingly "I asked you a question Granger."

"I...I...don't know what you're talking about," Hermione managed to stammer out.

"Don't play with me Granger," Draco yelled "you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Stop yelling Malfoy," said Hermione in a harsh whisper, "people are starting to stare."

Draco looked around to see that people were in fact staring at the two of them, strange looks upon their faces. But one scowl from Draco made them all turn around frightfully.

"Happy now Granger," Draco whispered back, "I want to know..."

"Look can we discuss this some where else?"

"What the hell do you mean? Discuss it somewhere else? Who do I look like to you? I want answers, and I want them now!'

"I don't want this all over the media," Hermione stated shortly.

Draco thought about it and he couldn't help but agree with her. He did not want his name dragged through the mud all because of that stupid Mudblood. "Where do you propose we go?" he asked inquiringly, "there isn't any where in Diagon Alley where we can actually have a private conversation."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that Malfoy? Do I look stupid to you? Don't answer that' she said when Draco made a move to speak 'we'll have to go to my place."

'Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to your house. I'll get Mudbloodified."

"Oh grow up will you."

"But-"

"If you can come up with some place better then do enlighten me," said Hermione, crossing her arms. She was starting to loose her cool as she always did when she was around the ferret. Something about him always made her blood boil; she couldn't even look at him without feeling the urge to vomit. And to think he was...

"Fine I suppose we should go," muttered Draco, examining his manicured hands.

"Thank you!"

"Mummy what's going on?" Nick asked, he was beyond confused as to what the grown ups were talking about. The man seemed nice to Nick, but his mum wasn't quite as fond of him. As he realised this, his childhood curiosity kicked in and he wanted to know exactly what this man had done to make his mother hate him so much.

"It's nothing baby," Hermione replied picking up her son, "it's grown up matters."

"But Mummy I want to know."

"You won't understand Nick," said Hermione.

"If you've had enough of your little emotional moment, can we leave now," drawled Draco from behind them.

Hermione scowled before grabbing his upper arm roughly and apparting the three of them to her doorstep. The feeling of being squashed through an uncomfortably tight tube fell upon them all and a second later they were all standing facing a plain wooden door that had the number eleven hammered onto it in gold.

"Don't ever touch me again you filthy little Mudblood," said Draco, yanking his arm out of Hermione's grasp and brushing it off with his rather large right hand.

"As you wish you highnesses," replied Hermione sarcastically.

"You know that doesn't sound too bad coming out of your mouth, I mean you being a Mudblood and all."

Hermione simply ignored him and took her wand out of a secret pocket in her sleeve and pointed it at the door knob, muttering a complex charm under her breath.

The three of them entered the house and Draco gaped at the entrance wall. It was loaded with numerous pictures of Nick, Granger, Potter, Weasley, and people who looked to be Hermione's parents. There was a picture of when Nick was first born, and all his birthdays. There were random pictures in which Nick was riding a toy broom, playing with a strange toy, covered in mud, he could go on forever. Seeing the expression on Malfoy's face gave Hermione both a sense of pleasure as well as worry. The former being due to the fact that at that particular moment Draco "God All Mighty" Malfoy had replaced his usual expressionless mask with a look of awe and something that Hermione never thought she'd see in the man standing before her. The latter of course being due to the fact that if (she really meant when) Malfoy learnt the truth about Nick, what exactly would he do.

"Nick, please go up to your bedroom. Mr Malfoy and I have something to talk about," Hermione finally spoke, disrupting the silence.

Nick knew it was not the right time to argue with his mother so he jumped out of her lap and ran up the stairs to play with his Pygmy Puff. As soon he was out of sight Draco turned to Hermione sniggering.

"_Mr Malfoy_?"

"Oh be quiet Malfoy, what else was I supposed to call you? Mr I Think I'm Too Good For You All? Or maybe Mr Ferret would have been better?"

"Shut up, Mudblood."

"That's another thing, never call me that in front of my son, I don't want him learning foul language from you out of all people."

"Speaking of your son, what the hell was all that about?: asked Draco, remembering why he was actually there.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione, a lot more confidently than before.

"Look, Granger, stop making this difficult. You wouldn't have brought me all the way here if you didn't know what I was talking about. Unless you have some sickly twisted feelings towards me."

"I have no feeling for you whatsoever, thank you very much Malfoy."

"Well then get on with it."

"What exactly do you want to know?" asked Hermione, she knew she was irritating him beyond belief but she couldn't care less. She was trying to stall, telling Malfoy her darkest secret was not something she was used to.

"You know what I want to know? I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FUCK DID I SEE _MYSELF_ WHEN I TRIED TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE FATHER OF _YOUR_ SON WAS?" Draco yelled his only reason for doing so was because the stupid Mudblood was getting on his nerves with her prissy little attitude.

"Stop shouting, Nick will hear you."

"I don't give a FUCK. Give me answers, that's all I want."

"Well…okay…this is hard to explain…I…"

"What is so hard to explain? Just tell me whether I'm the father or not," Draco said furiously.

"Well I think you should have figured that much just through the Ligemency you did."

Draco's eyes grew the size of dinner plates and he stared at Hermione his mouth hanging open. "But…how…when…where…why…what the fuck…" he spluttered.

'I don't think I need to tell you how, that's pretty obvious, when well it was back in seventh year on graduation night, where: the head's common rooms and why: because those two goofs you call friends spiked the chips and well everyone started seeing what they wanted to and for some odd reason you thought that I was…well…you know and that's about it."

"I…I don't believe you," Draco stated.

"_What?"_ asked Hermione incredulously.

"I don't believe you" repeated Draco, unnecessarily.

"What is there not to believe, you did Ligemency, you saw for yourself that…"

"Granger I know this is just one of your twisted jokes."

"What the hell are you talking about? I do not play twisted jokes, that's you."

"Well it's simple. You obviously are in love with me and you being the know-it-all you are, you tricked me into seeing myself as the father, when it's really not me at all."

"Malfoy, take your head out your ass and smell the flowers. I am not making this up, what the fuck did I ever do to make you think that I even felt the tiniest thing aside from hate for you, let alone love."

"Like I said Granger, I do not believe you. N.O.T. Get it?"' said Draco with an air of superiority.

"Well believe what you want, it won't stop it from being true," said Hermione, crossing her arms and looking at Draco with a challenging look upon her face.

"Prove it!" Draco sensed her challenging attitude, and Draco Malfoy never backed down from a challenge.

"I will," said Hermione and with that she turned on her heel and left the living room (as they had shifted there during their quarrel) only to return two minutes later holding a round basin and a small crystalline bottle containing a silvery, misty liquid.

Hermione placed the Pensieve onto the coffee table and uncorked the vial. She then tipped its contents out into the sink and watched to float around until it became a window looking down upon the Head's common rooms. Draco had joined her by now and almost instantly, the two of them, one after the other, plunged into the Pensieve. They stood their looking at their drunken class mates.

'_Guess what Crabbe' came Goyle's voice from behind them 'I've spiked the potato chips'_

Draco and Hermione watched as slowly everyone in the room, besides Hermione, started shovelling handfuls of chips into their mouths. Draco almost fainted when he saw what his seventeen year old self did next. He walked right up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her from the back and whispered something in her ear. The look of horror upon the present Draco's face was clear as he saw himself trailing small kisses down Hermione's neck and then he roughly pulled her up the stairs, into the bedroom.

"I think that's enough," said Hermione, pulling Draco and herself out of the memory.

"WHAT THE HELL?" raged Draco almost knocking over the Pensieve.

"Is that enough proof for you," asked Hermione her eyebrow arched.

"Look Granger, this is not the time to toy with me"

"Oh really"

Draco, who had been pacing around the living room, came to a sudden stop and stomped his way over to Hermione and when he was a few mere inches away from her face he asked quietly:

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious? I mean it's not like I got _raped_ by my worst enemy. Do you really think I had it easy? Do you really think I wanted it? Believe me, I love Nick to bits, but every time I look at him all I see is you! Do you really think that makes me proud to know that my son is just the result of an accident, the worst accident in my whole life? Do you really? So don't make it sound like I did something bad, that I'm the one to blame here," Hermione almost yelled, breathing heavily.

"I'm not saying it's your fault," his tone had changed slightly after Hermione little speech and she was glad to see that he was actually human, "I just want to know why?"

"Well you aren't exactly the person that one can invite over to dinner at random to announce that you are in fact pregnant with your child."

Draco shook his head at this and walked away from Hermione. He knew what she was trying to say, but that did not help the situation any further. Even though he was a selfish bastard, he still had the right to know whether he was going to be a father, even if the mother was his worst enemy. Draco couldn't help but feel a little upset. He had been a father for four years without knowing it; he had missed out on so much. His thoughts drifted to the countless photos that were on the wall in the entrance of Granger's house. All those happy memories, the times where Nick, his _son_, was smiling cheekily up at the camera, his eyes filled with joy. All the moments that he, Draco, should have been part of: wasted. He had to do something, something to make up for this part of his life.

Hermione watched him pacing. He had an adorable look of confusion on his and he was tapping his chin with his finger as though he was thinking really hard about something. She slowly took in his appearance. One could tell just by looking at the bastard that he was filthy rich. His long black robes were made of expensive silky material that showed of his well toned body. His hands were finely manicured and his hair although neat, looked absolutely sexy. _Hermione_ she thought to herself _what the hell are you think. Draco Malfoy and sexy in the same sentence do not sound right. But isn't he rated the sexiest man in all of Europe? HERMIONE!_

Her thoughts were however interrupted when Draco abruptly stopped and turned to look at her, upon seeing the dreamy look on her face he stated, "like what you see Granger? Knew you couldn't resist me."

"You wish!"

"Whatever. Now let me make this short and clear"

"I'm listening."

"First of all I want to apologise for the way I treated you that night. I know that I wasn't in my senses when it happened, but no one deserves that. So I'm sorry."

"I accept you apology, Malfoy, but that's only because what happened that night gave me the best thing in the world. I can't hate you for that."

"Secondly, I want to be a part of Nick's life from now on."

"But-"

"Look, Granger, I know that's not what you want. I know I'm an asshole to you and that you don't trust me. I also know that the Nick's conception was horrendous and tormenting for you. But I had a right to know, Granger. You should have told me. I would have helped you. Besides as his father, I had the right to be a part of his life."

She listened to him without saying a word. She wanted desperately not to agree with him, but then she thought back to last night and the way in which Nick had asked for his father. There was no way that she could deny that he longed for a father and remembering them reading together back at the book shop she knew that she could come between them no longer.

"Fine," she said sighing, "what do you want to do about it?"

"I think that you and Nick should move into the Manor," replied Draco, pleased that she was willing to cooperate.

"What? No, that's a bit abrupt."

"I know that, but it's the only way I can think of making up lost time. I'm always busy with work, but if you both lived with me then I could make time whenever I wanted, and I could see him everyday."

Hermione turned her back to him and was once again lost in her thoughts. Eventually, after several moments of intense contemplation, she turned back around, and agreed reluctantly.


	4. Mum and Dad

**Chapter 4: Mum and Dad**

Hermione was lost. She was starting to regret agreeing to move into Malfoy Manor. There were some upsides to it because finally, Nick would have a man to look up to in life, but Hermione did not want Draco to be that man. He was arrogant, cocky and a downright asshole and Hermione did not want her son turning into him. But as this thought crossed her mind, she thought back to the other night when Nick had asked about his father, it had saddened her beyond belief to see the look of helplessness in his eyes. She couldn't possibly know how he felt because frankly all her life she had been surrounded by men.

When she was younger, there was her father. He was an excellent father and Hermione truly loved him for that. In primary school all her friends had been males because she generally got along with them better. It wasn't really surprising seeing as in her younger years she had not been much to look at, with her hair a messy bush and her buck teeth, females generally avoided her. And then in Hogwarts, there was of course Harry and Ron, the best friends she had ever had.

Thinking about this she couldn't help but wonder whether she was being cruel, not letting Nick have a fatherly figure in his life. She could never be cruel to her child, it was inhumane. But was Draco really the best option? Could he really be the father to Nick that she wanted? She did not know. This was why she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night; these thoughts had been invading her mind, twisting her thoughts into unimaginable angles.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione had called her parents the moment she had woken up. She had asked them to come over so that she could get their advice. They arrived at around ten. Malfoy had told her he'd be there at one in the afternoon, so there was still plenty of time.

As Hermione and her parents sat in her living room, sipping silently at their tea cups, Hermione's mother, Jane, spoke up:

"So what did you want to tell us that was so important dear?"

"Well you see mum," Hermione began, "when I was pregnant with Nick, I told you that when the time came I would tell you who his father is."

"Yes dear, we remember," said Richard, Hermione's father.

"Well the time has come."

Hermione's parents stared at her, waiting for some sort of explanation. But Hermione was at a loss for words. She decided that it would be best to be as blunt as possible.

"Well you see, mum, dad, I met him yesterday and well he has asked me to move in with him," Hermione finally said.

'What's wrong with that dear? Aren't you happy? You should be glad that Nick will finally have a father."

"I know mum, but...well its difficult. This guy isn't exactly...well lets just say I hate him."

"Come on Hermione, he can't be that bad," it was Richard that spoke this time, laughing, "it's not as if he's Hitler."

"Oh believe me dad; this guy could be ten times worse than Hitler if he wanted to be."

"Well who is it then?"

"Do you two remember me telling you, when I was back at Hogwarts, about a guy named Draco Malfoy?"

"The guy that teased you, called you names?" questioned Jane.

"Yes, that's the one," replied Hermione.

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Mum, he's got everything to do with this. He's Nick's father."

Hermione's mother almost dropped her tea. "You...you mean to tell me that you had a baby with a boy that made your life miserable for seven years?" she spluttered.

"Yes mum. I've told you before, it wasn't as though I chose to do this, to you know sleep with him. It was an illusion potion."

"'But-"

"Mum, I really don't want to discuss those circumstances right now."

"Why not?"

"Well I called you here because I need your advice."

"Our advice on what?"

"Whether I should move in with Malfoy or not."

No one said anything. Hermione's parents looked at her deep in thought. Then her father finally spoke up:

"This boy, Malfoy, do you think he'll make a good dad for Nick?"

"Well that's what I don't know."

"Look dear, we're sorry," said Jane "this is a decision you are going to have to make for yourself. You are the one that knows him, not us."

"But-"

"Granger?" a new voice interrupted their conversation and Hermione turned around to see the devil himself standing in the doorway, "what's going on here? I thought you'd be packed by now."

"You're early," Hermione stated simply.

"Yes well, I do try and be efficient."

"This isn't efficiency, this is just..."

"Who are these people," asked Draco, interrupting her, noticing Hermione's parents for the first time.

"These are my parents, Malfoy" replied Hermione.

Draco muttered something under his breath that Hermione was sure she did not want to hear.

"Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy."

"So _this_ is Draco Malfoy," said Richard "pleasure to meet you."

Richard stood up and held out his hand for the younger man to shake. Draco did so very reluctantly after receiving a side ways glare from Hermione. He didn't want to upset Hermione's parents; he could suck up to them and use it to his advantage later. Hermione's father then led him to the couch where he finally began his interrogation.

"Draco, my daughter tells me that you have asked her to move in with her," he said looking at Draco, his face clear of any emotions.

"That is true sir," Draco stated clearly, looking strangely at Hermione.

"Why may I ask, have you not asked her to do this before? Why the sudden change of heart?" Richard questioned further.

"Well you see sir, I was not aware I had a son until, well until yesterday afternoon."

Richard and Jane rounded to Hermione, looks of pure shock on their faces. Hermione stared at the floor, not being able to look at the disappointment in her parents' eyes. Why couldn't Malfoy just fuck off, he was going to ruin everything.

"What do you mean that you only found out yesterday? Surely Hermione told you," asked Jane, hoping that what this boy had told her was all a lie.

"No she did not Mrs Granger."

"Hermione what is the meaning of this?" said Richard, looking scandalised

Hermione did not answer right away, mainly because she did not know what to say. She couldn't exactly tell her parents that Malfoy had literally raped her and that had been the reason she hadn't told him because her father would murder him on the spot, though that did not seem like a bad idea at the moment. After giving Malfoy a look of pure loathing, she turned to her parents.

"I did not tell him because…because I was confused, I mean I was only eighteen, having a baby then had not been something on my to-do list. Do you honestly think I could have told Malfoy, do you really? It would only give him the satisfaction that he had permanently ruined my life."

"Why Granger, I'm hurt, you really think I would think something like that?" said Draco, his hand over his heart, and a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Don't you dare make yourself seem like the good guy here Malfoy, don't you fucking act like this is all my fault, because you know well that it isn't," yelled Hermione.

"_Hermione Granger,"_ screeched Jane "watch your language."

"Oh please mother, stop acting like we're living in the medieval times."

"I don't know what had gotten into you Hermione, but I had never thought that you would be so rude to me, come along Richard we're leaving."

And with that, Jane walked out of the living room, after giving Draco a polite nod. Richard followed her reluctantly.

"Now look what you done Malfoy," screamed Hermione.

'How can you blame that on me? I wasn't the one screaming like a bloody banshee,' snapped Draco

'Mummy, what's going on?' came Nick's voice from the hallway. A second later he walked into the living room wearing dark blue pyjamas with golden snitches all over them. He was clutching what looked like a stuffed dragon and sleepily rubbing his eyes.

'Nick, when did you get up?' asked Hermione, running over to him and picking him up.

'Just then, why was gramma and grappa here?' mumbled Nick into Hermione's shoulder.

'Mummy just had to talk them about something.'

'Oh.'

After rubbing all the sleep from his eyes, Nick looked up to see the kind man from Diagon Alley sitting on the couch, looking at him curiously. 'Mummy, what is Mr Malffet doing here?' he asked, confused.

Hermione burst out laughing, while Draco's look of curiosity turned to a scowl.

'Mr _Malfoy_ is here because…well because-'

'Oh come on Granger, we're going to have to tell him sooner or later, might as well be now.'

'No' said Hermione firmly.

'Why not, he has to know, we've got to tell him.'

'It's not that, off course he's going to find out. But we can't just throw something so big at him, it just isn't right.'

'Who cares if it's right or not, he has to know. You know what Granger, you're being cruel, not telling him, and don't you ever think he wonders?'

Hermione did not say anything. She knew he was right, but why couldn't they just take things slowly; one at a time. All this was happening too fast and Hermione Granger was a person that always thought things over before going through with them and here was Malfoy telling her to go against everything she did. But he was right, Nick had to know, and there was no way she would leave him in the dark any longer.

'Fine, we'll tell him,' she said with a huff.

'Good to see you're finally back in your senses Granger.'

'What do you have to tell me?' asked the little boy. He had been listening to the two adults arguing and nothing they said made sense to him. He had finally come to the conclusion that they were trying to tell him something, though his mother was a bit reluctant. Nick, though young, was quite smart. It was to be expected seeing as his parents had been the top students in their grade, but Nick did not know that.

'Nick do you remember the other night when you asked me who your daddy was,' began Hermione.

Nick looked at her wondering what that had to do with anything but nodded anyway.

'Well you see running into Mr Malfoy here and discussing a few things with him, I feel as though it is finally time to tell you who your dad actually is.'

Nick could not understand what his mother was trying to tell him now. He looked at her, confused. Draco noticed this and rolled his eyes, trust Granger to make things complicated for the poor child, he thought.

'Granger, why don't you just tell him properly, I don't think he can under stand a word coming out…a word you're saying'

'What the hell are you talking about Malfoy; he knows perfectly well what I'm talking about.'

'Actually mummy, I don't know what you're talking about.'

Draco looked at Hermione triumphantly; Hermione simply glared muttering the word asshole. She regretted it immediately because Nick heard and asked:

'Mummy what's an asshole?'

It was Draco's turn to burst out laughing.

'Nick I never want to hear that word coming out your mouth again.'

'But mummy you said it, why can't-'

'Am I clear?'

'Yes mummy'

'Now as I was saying-'

'Granger why don't you let me explain,' interrupted Draco, after getting over his laughing fit, 'I think I'll do a much better job.'

'If you think you're so good then go right ahead.'

'Nick, what your mother has been trying to tell you is that I am your father.'

Hermione silently giggled, thinking about how much Malfoy sounded like Darth Vader from Star Wars.

'You're my daddy?'

'Yes'

'But how?'

'I believe that you are a tad bit young to know about that,' said Draco grinning.

'_Malfoy,'_ exclaimed Hermione.

'But mummy, why didn't you tell me before?' asked Nick, not understanding what Draco had said.

'Well…I…'

'Nick, your mother didn't tell you because she did not know where I was and now that she 'found' me she told you.'

To Nick it didn't make any sense, but nevertheless, he jumped out of Hermione's lap, ran over to his father and threw his arms around his knees. The look that Hermione saw on Draco's face then was one that she never thought could be displayed on his sharp features. Draco picked Nick up and held him tightly. He had always wanted a son, and he would have never thought someone like Hermione could grant him that wish.


	5. The Manor

**A/N: I know I know guys I've been a lazy ass lately and not updated this in like foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr…but I'm back and I hope u guys forgive me –pouts- oh and DEATHLY HALLOWS WAS SOOOOO FREAKING AWESOME in your reviews tell me your thoughts and whether any of your predictions came true. **

**Chapter 5: The Manor**

Draco, Hermione and Nick spent the rest of the morning packing up their belongings. Hermione had come to the conclusion that moving in with Draco would be the best option, especially now that Nick knew the truth about his father. Aided by the use of magic, Hermione and Draco managed to get most of the house packed by twelve. They were boxing everything in the last room when the most mortifying incident took place.

'Mummy, what's this?' asked Nick, holding up Hermione's lacy red bra.

Hermione almost passed from shock when she looked up from her box to see exactly what her son was questioning about. Words had completely abandoned her as she stared, mouth agape, and upon realising that Malfoy was still in the room, she felt the utter need to sink into the wooden floor, just to be saved from this torture.

'Never would have thought know-it-all Granger would be one to wear naughty underwear' Draco whispered from behind her, only so she could hear.

Hermione turned to glare at him, but the tomato red blush emblazoning her cheeks gave away her embarrassment. This amused Draco even further and he winked at her, giving a lopsided grin that almost made her throttle him. Turning back to look at Nick, Hermione immediately regretted it as she saw what he did next. Draco doubled over in laughter as Hermione chased their son around the bedroom as he placed the bra over his head like an army helmet and ran around singing:

'WE'RE GOING ON A TROLL HUNT! WE'RE GOING ON A TROLL HUNT! WE'RE GONNA CATCH A BIG ONE!'

&&&&&&&&&&

After Hermione had caught Nick, pried the bra off of his beautiful blonde head and threw it into a nearby box, they had magically sealed the last carton and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Hermione had stared in awe at the beautiful white building before her. She had always known the Malfoy's had a huge home, but never had she expected it to be so beautiful. The grounds stretched out far on all four side, all tamed into majestic gardens. Hermione thought she spotted a stable far of in the distance and a Quidditch field somewhere close by. It really was a wonderful sight, nothing like the grey foreboding castle Hermione expected it to be. They slowly made their way up the narrow gravel path looking over the low hedges at the huge stone fountain and its sparkling blue water tinkling out of what appeared to be the beaks of a dozen phoenixes. A beautiful white peacock emerged from one of the hedges and Nick squealed in delight running at it. The peacock, absolutely shocked by this interference ran for cover behind the opposing hedge and the little boy walked back to his parents, pouting.

As the reached the huge double doors at the end of the path, Draco expertly ran his fingers along the emblem carved into the middle and the doors slowly swung inwards, welcoming them inside. The entrance hall was magnificent, two tall stone columns supported a rather high roofed ceiling and ornamental decorations were set around the place.

'I'll show you to your rooms' said Draco walking over to huge staircase twisted and turned so much that you got dizzy just looking at it.

They passed by many blonde haired, pale faced portraits that looked down upon them, a hint of curiosity glinting in their usually impassive eyes. Suits of armours and huge vases also lined the hallways. After walking up at least five floors, it seemed the party had reached their destination. Draco turned to a door on his immediate right and threw it open. Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight beholding her. The room was more than four times Hermione's old bedroom and it was jam-packed with shelves upon shelves of toys and books both muggle and wizard. Beside the toy broomstick on the far shelf, Hermione spotted the board games Monopoly and Twister. She turned to look at Draco, the same look of shock plastered on her face.

'Malfoy, did you do this just then? Since yesterday I mean?' she managed to gasp out.

'Don't be stupid Granger. Even though I have the money to do such a thing, I do not possess the mental capacity. No, this is my old bedroom' replied Draco, looking almost bored.

'Geez I knew you would have been a spoilt child, but this is just…'

Hermione stopped right there for she knew not exactly what "this" was and continued to stare into the room. She looked down at Nick, who wore a similar expression to hers, but when he felt his mother's eyes on him he looked up, his face cracking into a smile and without further ado dropped the tiny backpack he had insisted on carrying and ran in the room. He leapt onto the four poster bed in the middle and began jumping up and down as he decided what he should play with first. Deciding to go with the HUGE bag of Wizard Lego, because he loved to build, he unzipped the bag, causing the contents to spill onto the floor and began working on his first invention. Draco silently motioned for Hermione to follow him down the hall and they did so, leaving Nick to play.

As they walked silently down the hallway, Hermione realised that this one was unlike the others they had seen so far. Instead of the Malfoy ancestor portraits, the walls were covered in bright paintings, a sunset, a forest, the ocean. It seemed to her that this hallway's decorations were a lot more recent than the others. She was just about to ask Draco as to why this was when she bumped into something solid and fell backwards right onto her bum.

'I know you can't keep your hands off me Granger, but do try to resist the temptation' drawled Malfoy, looking back down at Hermione.

Looking up to see whether or not she'd broken something, Hermione had realised she had bumped into Malfoy simply because the stupid bastard decided to stop right there in the middle of the hallway, for no reason at all. When she was back on her feet, however, she looked beyond his broad shoulder and saw that there was a reason. Draco had stopped because they had reached the end of the hall, and now they stood in front of a set of oak double doors.

'This is your room Granger' said Draco, throwing open the doors and walking inside.

Hermione walked inside to see that this room was double the size of Nick's. One could not even call it a bedroom; it was more like a living area, complete with sofa set, a fireplace and a small kitchenette in the corner. It was decorated beautifully, with a red, black and white theme. The couches were black with glittering red cushions piled on top; the coffee table in front was made of red glass with a twisted base with various decoration pieces. There was a white shag rug in front of the roaring fire. The bed was huge; it could probably fit five people. The sheets were black, the blanket red and the pillows a variation of the theme colours. There was a huge book shelf covering an entire wall, filled with all sorts of books. Hermione stood in the middle and spun around, falling in love with it immediately, all doubts of moving in with Malfoy had flown out the window. There were two doors leading out of the room. Hermione guessed one was the bathroom and found she was right when she opened the door and peeked inside. The bathroom was just as beautiful as the bedroom. It was an octagonal room and black marble was the theme here. There was a wall sized mirror on one side and a huge pool sized spa on the other. In another corner there was a huge shower with various jets poking out from the walls and a dinner plate sized shower head embedded into the roof. The toilet was hidden by a clever bend in the wall and the there were two sinks in front of yet another mirror, this one however was smaller.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and opened the other door. She found it to be a large walk-in-robe. She was delighted to see that her clothes were already hanging there, and everything was colour coordinated. She turned to look at the other side of the wardrobe and realisation hit her. What she found hanging there was most certainly not hers. This better not be what she thought it was.

Storming out of the cupboard she saw Draco sitting on the couch, gazing intently into the fire, both his arms draped over the back of the couch. Hermione stomped her way over to him and stopped directly in front of him, hands on her hips and her face set into a scowl. Blinking Draco looked up at her and said:

'I see that you've finished exploring'

'Yes' huffed Hermione, actually stamping her foot.

'What may I ask is the problem then my sweet little Granger? It must be catastrophic, seeing as it has got you in such an adorably frustrating mood' drawled Draco, smirking.

'Don't you dare play coy with me Malfoy. You know exactly what is wrong and never ever call me adorable again' snapped Hermione, shuddering.

'Okay I won't call you adorable then, not that you can call a mountain lion adorable. But I don't see what the problem is Granger, everything seems perfectly fine to me'.

'WHY THE HELL ARE YOUR CLOTHES IN MY CUPBOARD?' yelled Hermione, finally loosing it.

'Well you see Granger, this here is my room and I am being kind enough to let you call it you own' replied Draco calmly.

'Why do we have the same bedroom? Doesn't this house have more than two bedrooms?'

'What is this Granger, 20 questions? Just shut up will you and be thankful for once in your life. We're sleeping in the same bedroom so that Nick can see his freaking parents are getting along and that we're no different from other parents. We are trying to give him a normal lifestyle right? How are we supposed to do that when you sit there and you can't even pick out the simplest details without them being spoon fed to you? And the called YOU the brightest witch of the century.' and with that Draco stood up and walked out of the room to Merlin knows where.

Hermione huffed again and then finally collapsed onto the bed. Malfoy did have a point she thought. Nick wanted nothing more than a normal life and they would have to put aside their differences and make this work, for Nick's sake. It surprised Hermione how Draco was being the mature one out of the situation and trying to work things out. It almost ashamed her, almost, from now on there would be no immaturity from her side, not if she had anything to do with it. Slowly Hermione drifted of to sleep; it had been a very long morning indeed.

**A/N: its short I know but it'll have to do for now I will try and update faster from now, maybe later next week. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting but chapters such as this are necessary, and I promise the next chapter will definitely be longer. REVIEW people. The faster you do the faster I update!**


	6. Troubles in the bath tub

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews.**

**Chapter 6: Troubles in the bath tub**

Draco walked into his bedroom about half an hour later to find Hermione curled up in a ball on the bed, her eyes closed in a deep slumber. Various insults flooded his mind just at the sight of her. Why did she have to be so bloody infuriating? She must be the only person on the whole freaking planet that could push his buttons the way she did, this was a fact that Draco was glad Hermione was not aware of. Even when he tried to make things work, tried to keep things in order, she still had to go out of her way to make things difficult. Some would say "it's a woman thing". But not Draco Malfoy, for the amount of experience he had had with the opposite sex proved to him that it wasn't a "woman thing", it was Granger; she was one of a kind and Draco hated her with exceptional passion.

Draco was so cooped up in his thoughts that he failed to realise Hermione stir slightly and open her eyes to a very unwelcoming picture. Malfoy stood there staring at her with a distant look upon his face. For Hermione I was absolutely unnerving to find her worst enemy standing before her right after waking up from a wonderful dream, which due to his "oh so beautiful (notice the sarcasm) face" had completely abandoned her mind.

'What so you want Malfoy?' asked Hermione, shaking Draco out of this thoughts.

'It's time for lunch' Draco replied simply after recovering from the shock of being discovered. He then proceeded to turn around to walk back out the door, but was stopped by Hermione's unsure voice.

'Look, I'm sorry about before. I acted really immaturely' she said, surprising both herself and him.

Draco looked back at her. He was clearly shocked, but he didn't dare let that show on his face. She had actually apologised, well that was interesting. Knowing her it was probably just another scheme to make his life miserable. 'I see' is all he managed to say as he stared at her, yet again.

'And I'll try and, you know get along with you…for Nick's sake of course' Hermione continued.

'Well it's good to see you're finally catching on Granger, very good indeed' said Draco, with an air of arrogance to his voice.

'That's another thing, if we're going to get along then we should call each other by our first names'

'That makes sense, _Hermione_'

'Well I'm glad you think so, _Draco_'

They looked at each other for a few extra seconds, almost daring the other to say something out of line, so they themselves could retort. But no comment was made; they continued to stare, each of them raising one eyebrow. Realising that no battle was going to occur, Draco, once again, turned to walk out the door, and Hermione, once again, stopped him.

'I don't know where we're going to eat Draco, would you mind showing me' said Hermione, her voice laced with fake innocence.

'Why of course. We'll pick Nick up along the way shall we' replied Draco in the same, sickly innocent tone. He even offered her his arm, which she took, just to piss him off. They then walked down the hall arms linked; they stopped at Nick's bedroom and then continued their way through the Manor.

To an outsider it would look appear as the start of a beautiful new found relationship, but to one who knew them well it would be a completely different story. They would be able to see that the two had minds that worked at exactly the same pace, yet their views couldn't be any different; they were equally as intelligent, equally as clever, and equally as stubborn. When one challenged the other, both individuals would be aware, whether there were words exchanged or not. What was happening now was a challenge, a very difficult challenge at that. It was a challenge to see which would crack the fastest, which would be the first to loose their cool and do something drastic, something completely out of order. And at the moment the only way to win that challenge were to agree with their opponent, and then slowly yet surely eat them up from the inside. It was a tactic that both contestants had taken up because they knew that the only way to destroy the other was to work cleverly, to work without letting the other know what you were doing. But what these two individuals were not aware of was that though this tactic seemed like the best, it would clash horribly in this plot and everything would backfire.

'We'll be eating outside' said Draco once they reached the bottom of the long staircase. He began to lead them out through a door close by and said 'for future reference the dining hall is just up the corridor that room straight ahead'.

The trio walked out onto a small pebbled path that led to an elegant gazebo. There was a fishpond next to the gazebo and beautiful flowers all around. Once they were seated at the heavily laden table they dug into the delicious food.

'You have a beautiful garden Draco' Hermione said after a while, her eyes wandering.

'I have many gardens' stated Draco 'and yes this one is one of the more beautiful ones'

Hermione rolled her eyes. A simple thank you would have been enough.

'Daddy' said Nick, looking at his father

'Yes Nick?' asked Draco, his heart warming at the sound of being called "Daddy".

'Why is you running away when Nick was little?'

Draco turned his head sharply to look at Hermione, who blushed deeply. He cleared his throat and said 'I didn't run away, Nick'

'But mummy says you is'

'I just…I…had work' Draco made up lamely. He was absolutely furious, how dare Granger tell Nick that he ran away. What a bitch!

'Oh okay' said Nick and went back to his lunch.

Draco would have to deal with Hermione later.

&&&&&&&&&&

After lunch, Hermione had put Nick to sleep for his afternoon nap and decided to take a bath. She filled the tub up with different coloured bubbles and perfumes using the various jewelled taps surrounding it. As she slipped into the warm water her muscles relaxed a she put her head back and closed her eyes falling a sleep almost instantly due to the intoxicating perfumes.

She had only been a sleep five minutes when she was startled awake by a loud splashing sound. Her eyes shot open and grew the size of dinner plate as she saw Draco sitting at the opposite end of the tub, his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

'WHAT THE HELL MALFOY! GET OUT!' yelled Hermione, completely flabbergasted.

'What are you on about now Granger?' asked Draco calmly, his eyes still closed.

'What am I on about? WHAT AM I ON ABOUT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY MENTAL? GET OUT OF THE TUB!'

'Why would I do that?'

'Because I was here first and you are being a perverted jerk coming in with me.'

'Oh believe me Granger, I'm not coming with you any time soon, so don't get your hopes up' said Draco slyly.

Hermione gasped at his bluntness 'you wish Malfoy!' she said stupidly.

'Why would I wish? Been there, done that!' Draco laughed.

It took all of Hermione's self control to stop herself from going over there to him and smacking him over the head with the shampoo bottle.

'What's your issue _Hermione_? I'm simply saving water! And besides I'm all the way over here and you're all the way over there'

He was right, it was quite a big bath, but that was beside the point. The fact that _he_ was in it with _her_ completely cancelled out the size of the bloody thing. 'Just get out Malfoy' said Hermione

'What was that Granger? You want me to come closer?' asked Draco, actually swimming closer to her, but not too close.

'Don't you dare Malfoy! Get away from me!' screamed Hermione as Draco swam all the way up to her and came to a stop barely a foot in front of her.

'Scared Granger?' challenged Draco, raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

'No' replied Hermione, though on the inside her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. It was a wonder he couldn't hear it.

'Would you be if I did this?' he asked, pressing his body up against hers and slamming her into the wall of the bath. He was pleased to see the look of terror cross her eyes as she stuttered out:

'G-g-get away f-f-from me Malfoy'

'Why?'

When she didn't reply he smirked in triumphant satisfaction and moved away from her. He then exited the bath, wrapping a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom. If he had turned back to look, he would have seen tears pouring down her face. The déjà vu from the whole situation was too overwhelming for Hermione to bear. She brought her knees up to her face and cried. Draco Malfoy was officially, in her books, considered the biggest bastard of the century.

**A/N: It's short only because I updated fast. This is a record for me, I have never updated two days in a row so I'm proud lol. Please review! I got 226 reads for the last chapter and only 8 reviews. Please leave a word, it means a lot.**


	7. Home Life

**A/N: I know guys, it's been ages since I updated. But you know, busy, stupid year 11. Thank you to all you who reviewed for the last chapter it is greatly appreciated. Anyways here's the next chapter…ENJOY **

**Chapter 7: Home Life **

Emerging from the bathroom, Draco knew he had gone too far. Though the look of terror on her face had given him immense pleasure at the time, it had also disturbed him somewhat. It was too late when he finally realised the thoughts that must have been running through her head at the time. Thoughts, that due to the memories _he_ had unwillingly created, would have scared her to death. He did not know what had overcome him back there, it was as though he became a completely different person around Granger, as though some unknown, horribly starved monster had finally be unleased from its cage, ready to strike.

When he had realised exactly what it was he was doing, he had simply left, not abruptly of course, because that would make him look like a fool, but as though he had always meant to do it. He was not proud of what he had done to her at the end of their seventh year, but he had the sneaking suspicion that she thought he was. No, he would never, ever, force a woman like that, no matter who she was. That sort of thing was beneath him. And yet, he had done it, whether he had been aware of it or not did not matter, because the result was still the same. The thought of it upset him greatly, and he could not begin to think the sort of hate that Granger must feel towards him for committing such a lowly, such a violent, crime. Draco was surprised as to how much courage she still possessed after being the victim of such an act. He almost admired her for being able to stand her ground around him. He was sure she had not told anyone either, and to be able to cope with something so tragic by ones self must have taken a lot of strength and self control.

He was pleased with the outcome though. Already, Draco felt something for Nick that he had never experienced before. He knew it could only be love. It was a strange feeling, a feeling that he liked and yet found unnerving. He had only known him for about a day, but Draco knew that Nick was a kid that he could, hopefully, get along with. No matter what it took, Draco was going to be a good father, nothing like the father he had had to put up with. Another fact that he was well aware of was that to get Nick to trust him completely, he would have to get into Hermione's good books, even if it was only around him, but he could not let his and Granger's feelings, or lack of, towards each other get in the way of his relationship with Nick and he knew that he had to stop doing things like that incident in the bathroom to her. With that thought in mind, Draco walked out of the room to find his son, to spend some, let's call it, quality father-son time with him.

Hermione came out of the bathroom only when she was completely sure that Draco had left. She was in no mood for facing him right now. He was an arrogant, self-centred bastard that deserved nothing more than to be hexed into oblivion. But Hermione knew that for Nick's sake, she had to put up with it.

She dressed quickly and then collapsed onto the bed knowing that if she left the room, Draco would surely be around and that was not at all what she wanted.

Draco had found Nick in his bedroom playing with his Wizard Lego. He had built for the little men, who walked and talked just like people, what looked like a huge Lego town. There was a park, a church, many tiny little houses, a schoolhouse and a shopping mall. At the moment, Nick was busy working on the road that ran through the town.

"Hey Nick," said Draco approaching him "what are you up to?"

"I'm building a city and then after I've built the road, I'm going to build a Quidditch pitch and then after that Mr Jack and Mr Tim are going to battle in the Quidditch match and whoever wins gets to marry Miss Bell in the church and then they buy a house," Nick explained.

Draco chuckled at this and sat down beside Nick. "So is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Nick looked up at him, his big blue eyes showing surprise. "Are you serious Daddy? You really want to help?"

"Yes, of course, why not?" replied Draco.

"Well Mummy never helps Nick build. She is saying that she is too old to play with toys."

"Well Mummy might not want to, but I do, unless you don't want me to."

"Oh no…no of course not, Daddy can help. We is needing to finish the road first."

So Draco grabbed a handful of grey block and helped Nick finish the road. The happiness on Nick's face, made his heart soar and he was happy to know that this was only the beginning.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After Draco and Nick had finished off the Lego city, they had had dinner. Hermione had come down, somewhat reluctantly, and had barely eaten anything. She did not acknowledge Draco until it was time for bed, when ignoring him was simply not the option.

She had just tucked Nick into bed after reading him a story and walked into the bedroom to see Draco settled merrily under the covers, looking absolutely comfortable with his eyes closed and his head resting on his right arm. Hermione stood there waiting for him to move and when he failed to realise that she was there, she coughed to make her presence known.

Draco opened one eye to look at her, his mouth set into a cheeky smirk. Hermione who did not see the humour in the situation asked, "Where am I going to sleep?"

Instead of replying, Draco merely gestured the spot on the bed next to him, still surveying her with one eye.

"I don't think so. If you think that I'm about to get into bed with you then think again, Mr Malfoy," she said firmly.

"Mr Malfoy?" said Draco finally speaking, with both his eyes open, "I think I can get used to that."

"It not funny, Malfoy," snapped Hermione as she saw him burst into laughter.

"Really? I find it hilarious."

"Look, Malfoy, I'm really tired and I don't have time for this. Just tell me where I'm going to sleep."

"I've already told you my dear, you're sleeping right here," said Draco, once again gesturing the spot next to him.

"And I've already told you, _Draco_, NO!"

"Granger, just get into bed."

"NO! I am not going to sleep with you."

"The bed is so big; I promise I won't touch you."

Reluctantly, Hermione walked over to the bed. She sat down and started grabbing the pillows piled around them and began stacking them all down the bed.

"What the hell are you doing Granger?" asked Draco, looking completely peeved.

"Surely you would recognise a wall when you see one Malfoy," replied Hermione, a hint of a smirk crossing her face.

"Yes I can see it's a wall, but why are you but _why _are you building it?"

"So that you can keep your perverted hands to yourself."

"Really now, my hands are not perverted," said Draco in mock offence "in fact, they're actually quite beautiful."

"Oh get over yourself, Malfoy," Hermione commented, disgusted at the way Draco was admiring his finger nails now, "you're such a pussy."

"Such atrocious language Miss Granger! I should send you to the corner for that, and throw in a week's worth of detention, don't you think?" The resemblance between his and Professor McGonagall's voice there was almost scary.

"Oh shut up," snapped Hermione, grabbing a blanket, separate to Draco's, and turning her back to him.

Shaking his head, Draco put out the light using his wand and he too got comfortable. It wasn't long before both of them had fallen into a deep slumber, each lost in their own dreams.

The next morning Nick came bounding into the room and jumped up onto his parent's bed. He looked curiously at the wall of pillows running down the middle, but shrugged it off. He crawled up to Hermione and whispered in her ear:

"It's morning Mummy."

Hermione rolled over at the sound of her son's voice and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before opening them slowly. She smiled at Nick and pecked him on the cheek.

Having woken up his mother, Nick turned to his father. He climbed over the small wall and realised he did not know what to do to wake him up. Without thinking, he stood up and jumped right onto his stomach. Draco sat up so quickly, with a yell of pain, that Nick fell right off the bed. He looked around abruptly and said "I swear it wasn't me."

At his words, Hermione burst out laughing and Draco whipped around to look at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GRANGER," he roared.

"It wasn't me,"' gasped Hermione, still in hysterics. She then pointed to the floor on Draco's side of the bed.

Following her finger, Draco looked down to see Nick grinning cheekily up at him. The soft carpet had broken his fall, so there were no tears. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" asked Draco. He was not angry though, just merely surprised.

"I didn't know how to wake you up," said Nick innocently.

"Next time, just shake my arm and I'll wake up, I swear, you could have given me a heart attack."

Nick kept smiling cheekily at him, Hermione was still laughing and Draco just rolled his eyes. Not exactly what you would call a happy family.

**A/N: There we are people. I will try and update…REVIEW! I thank all those people that are giving me advice…it's really helpful…and all your ideas are taken into consideration. **


	8. Saturday Surprises

**A/N: hey guys…I'm back! I would like to thank all these people for reviewing the last chapter:**

**Boricuamami1987, Hopeless4NonExistentLove, hermdrayreturns, swfap88, iluv2dance, Rappaccini's Daughter, latinachikita, queenofthelameos, krizue, bluebear13sg, missycary12, Erytha, SweetBaby-Raye, Hotkat144, dolphinroxy, nadia the demented one (you're name always cracks me up lol), starsky19, ZacEfronIsHot (yes he is…mmmmm lol), Dramione90, Krissa27**

**Chapter 8: Saturday Surprises**

A week had passed since Hermione had Nick had moved into the Manor. Hermione was well aware of the fact that she'd missed a whole week of work but frankly was not bothered in the slightest. She knew her boss would understand once she told him about moving and the time it took to "settle in". Malfoy, surprisingly, had been somewhat civil, except for that one incident. Hermione suspected it was mainly to keep her from running away.

Their life at the Manor so far had become more of a routine. It seemed that all they did was get up in the morning, eat, Draco would go to work, Nick would play in his room, Hermione would read a book or explore the Manor, and then Draco would come back home between five and six, they would all have dinner and go to sleep. This happened every single day and frankly Hermione was bored. She would return to work after the weekend, but she did not know what to do until then. She thought of visiting her friends, but that would mean explaining the situation she was in right now, and she wasn't ready to do that just yet. She loved Ron and Harry to bits, but at times they could be a _little_ overdramatic.

The familiar _ring_ of the bell that alerted them someone had apparated into the Manor told her that Draco was back from work. Hermione counted to twenty and as predicted there was a squeal of _'Daddy! You're home!' _and she knew Draco had reached Nick's bedroom. She counted to fifteen this time and just as she finished saying the 'teen' on that last number, Draco walked into their bedroom, supporting Nick with one arm as he hung from his neck and in the other hand holding a shiny black briefcase. Like said before, it was a complete routine.

"Hello Hermione," he greeted before setting his briefcase down and throwing Nick into the air and catching him with both hands.

"Hi," Hermione replied trying to ignore the way his well defined biceps became evident through his expensive robes as he caught Nick.

"Daddy, Daddy, guess what. I put a castle in our city today, it looks just like Hogwarts," said Nick, laughing as his father continued to bounce him in the air.

"Did you now, well I'll see it later when I read you your bedtime story."

"YAY!"

"So what did you do Hermione?" asked Draco turning to look at her.

"'Oh nothing much, just read and colour-coded my wardrobe," she answered.

Draco looked at her as though she'd grown an extra head. "Why the hell did you colour-code your wardrobe?" he said, incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that, I was bored. I'm so glad I'll be going back to work on Monday."

At this, Draco almost dropped Nick and looked at her with, it possible, even more shock. "What do you mean? You can't work."

"WHAT? And why the hell not."

"Because Malfoy women don't work."

"I am not a Malfoy woman, nor do I ever plan on being, so I will work if I want to."

"But you don't _need_ to work. I make enough money for the both of us," said Draco as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just because I'm living with you, doesn't I'm going to start living _off_ you. I will earn for my self thank you very much," Hermione almost yelled.

"But why? I don't care if you're living off of me. I'm willing to give you whatever you want as long as you and Nick live here. Why put in the extra effort when there's really no need of it?" he said it as more of a statement, but Hermione replied anyway.

"Let's just say that I like the satisfaction of knowing I actually earn for my self, that I'm not just a gold-digging …"

She didn't finish what she was going to say as she realised that Nick was still in the room.

"Who's going to judge you Granger? It shouldn't even matter to you what others think."

"'Look Malfoy, I happen to enjoy working. Yes, I'm not like other women, or women you are used to. And yes, I may sound crazy to you. But whether you like it or not Malfoy, I'm going to work. Merlin knows it's probably the only thing that will keep me sane," she said with an air of finality.

Draco didn't say anything. He knew it was no use, after all this was _Granger_ they were talking about. The stubborn bitch! Did she not understand how much this effected his reputation? That he would be the laughing stock of the community if people knew that a woman living with him, probably the richest man in Britain, worked to earn her own money. He'd find a way out of this mess later. For now he had to stay on Granger's good side because he knew that if given the chance, she would leave the Manor right away with Nick and he, Draco, had fallen too much in love with his son to let that happen.

The next morning came with a few surprises. First, Nick woke up crying after having a nightmare in which the Frooley Monster had kidnapped him and locked him in a volcano. It had taken Hermione at least half an hour to calm him down and to make him believe that it had only been a dream. Then when Draco had finally woken up and come to see what all the fuss was about, he had slipped on a toy truck that he didn't see due to is drowsiness and fallen face flat, blood spurting from his nose. Both Hermione and Nick had been in hysterics while Draco rolled around on the floor, moaning in pain. Eventually Hermione had enough heart to help him up and clear up his blood nose, though the scene kept replaying in her head constantly and she would burst into uncharacteristic giggles making Draco scowl.

The biggest surprise of all came when the trio had been sitting in the garden they first ate in, enjoying a rather delicious breakfast. As Draco reached over the milk jug to grab a muffin, Chinko the house elf came up to him, bowed deeply before saying:

"Master, Chinko is here to tell Master that his mother is here waiting for him in the main lounge. She is saying that you is needing to see her right away and that you is to not to make excuses because you is not speaking to her for a whole month."

Draco stood up so fast, that the milk jug toppled over, spoiling the rest of their breakfast. He stared incredulously at the house-elf before turning to Hermione. "Stay here, I'll be back," and with that he began heading towards the Manor. He realised that the warning he had given Granger had been completely useless as he saw his mother making her way towards him through the glass double doors. He stood rooted to the spot as his mother approached him and pulled him into a tight embrace, placing a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Draco, my love," she greeted, looking him up and down "it has been a long time. Are you avoiding me son?"

"It's good to see you too mother, and no, I am not avoiding you. What on earth gave you that impression?" Draco replied, trying as hard as possible to divert Narcissa's attention from the breakfast table where Hermione and Nick were sitting stock still.

"Well in case you haven't realised my dear, it has been almost a month since I last saw you and even then we didn't get to spend much time together. I've decided that-"

But Draco never found out what she had decided as she stopped talking upon spotting Hermione and Nick at the table over Draco's shoulder. She stared wide-eyed at the two and then turned to look at her son wearing the same expression. Draco wished nothing more than to sink into his perfectly manicured lawn. Explaining this to his mother was going to be very difficult. To his horror, Hermione stood up at that exact moment and walked up to them.

"Good morning Mrs Malfoy, I'm Hermione Granger. I don't believe we've met before," she said, holding out her hand. It was true, the only time Hermione had seen Narcissa was at the World Cup back in the summer before fourth year, they had not spoken on that occasion.

Narcissa did not take her offered hand, she simply stared at her. Finally, she spoke and her words were directed at Draco, "what is all this Draco, is there something you're not telling me."

"Well…well you see Mother," stuttered Draco not knowing how to explain.

His mother did not look happy, she gestured for him to follow her inside. Hermione watched them go and then went to sit back at that table, feeling somewhat offended that Narcissa had treated her like a garden hedge by not accepting her greeting. Who was she trying to kid, of course she treated her like that. She was a freaking Malfoy, they were all the same. Sighing she looked up to see Nick sitting there a bewildered expression on his face. She smiled and motioned for him to come and sit in her lap, which he did, and the two of them waited to see what would happen to Draco.

~oOo~

"So you mean to tell me Draco, that this girl turns up four year after you have not seen her at all, claiming she is the mother of your child when you remember no involvement with her and you _believed _her?" asked Narcissa incredulously.

"For the last time mother, she did not "turn up". We ran into each other and no, she didn't tell me, I used Legilimency to find out who the father was. She's not a gold-digger mother as you are claiming her to be. This is Granger we're talking about mother; she is not that type of girl. And besides, I saw a memory of the night that Nick was conceived, that is proof enough," said Draco sternly.

"But Draco it doesn't make any sense, why would she not tell you. Surely she knew you had a right to know."

"Mother, don't you remember anything I told you about Granger when we were at school? We absolutely hated each other. What happened between us was a mistake. Do you really think she thought I had the "right to know" if she was completely regretting what had happened. I don't think so."

"Yes I suppose you're right," Narcissa huffed, collapsing onto the couch putting a hand to her head.

"Look, Mother, please don't ruin this. Nick is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, even if I do have to share him with Granger. But seriously, I want to be a good father and I have a lot to catch up on seeing as I missed a whole four years of his life."

"I know you've always wanted a son Draco, so no, I'm not going to ruin this for you. But you need to understand the impact this will have on our reputation when word gets out."

At this Draco went and sat next to his mother on the couch. He rubbed a hand over his face and said, "I know mother, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Narcissa smiled at her son and kissed his cheek. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she got up and began walking out of the living room. "I think I'm going to go over there and apologise for my behaviour earlier, I think it completely shocked the girl."

Grinning, Draco got up and followed his mother.

When they reached the garden again, Narcissa did in fact apologise to Hermione who acted as though it had not affected her at all. Then they all sat down and continued breakfast (Chinko had cleaned up the mess from earlier) and made small talk. Though she did not admit it to anyone, Draco's mother was starting to like Hermione. She was intellectual and had the ability to hold up a proper conversation without complimenting her every second sentence. What pleased her most was that she was different from all the girls that Draco was known for dating and Narcissa was finally starting to believe that her son could in fact settle down, and she, Narcissa, would help him get there no matter what. Smirking to herself in a very Malfoy-like manner, she sipped her Earl grey tea watching as Nick tried to convince Hermione that having more than two chocolate chip muffins was completely healthy.

**A/N: someone said to me the last time I wrote this story that the excitement only began AFTER Narcissa came into the picture. Now she's here so we'll see what happens next. How far is this scheming mother willing to go to get her son settled down? You'll have to wait and see! REVIEW people…you're all beginning to disappoint me….25 reviews minimum before update ;)**


	9. Getting to know the mother

**A/N: hey guys, I love you all, THANK YOU SO much for all you reviews, they really boost my self confidence lol, and to those giving me advice, I appreciate it all and do try to incorporate your ideas and fix my mistakes so once again thankyou.**

**Chapter 9: Getting to know the mother**

Narcissa Malfoy was a lady with power. On the outside, she was a glamorous, beautiful woman whose age was impossible to tell because of the way she carried herself. Most people thought she was just a clueless blonde that had married a rich man in order to be successful in life. But that was not the case at all, she was in fact rather intelligent and Lucius Malfoy had married her only after falling in love with her quick wit and strong opinions. He confronted her before making many decisions in his life and was always sure he'd get some exceptional advice, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Narcissa could interpret situations from many different angles and most of the time the conclusions she made based on these interpretations were logical and helpful in some way or the other.

Today, Narcissa had decided to spend the day with her son. This was for a couple of different reasons. Firstly, Draco had spent too much time away from her and they had a lot of catching up to do and secondly, after finding out about Nick and Hermione, she had to do something about the situation that the three of them were in, because Merlin knew that this was not how they could stay the rest of their lives.

During breakfast, she had sat back and watched Hermione. She saw how neither her son nor the girl spoke each other, hell they barely even looked in the other's direction. But who could blame them, Narcissa knew exactly how horrible the relationship between the two was. Had she not been the one who listened to Draco complain all his school life about "Mudblood Granger", how she was nothing but an ugly know-it-all and stole all his glory by beating him in everything but Quidditch. She almost felt sorry for them both. But something had to be done because this would be bad not only for the two of them, but also the child and it was obvious the two cared for the boy very much.

Hermione, to Narcissa, appeared to be a very good mother; unlike some girls she had had the displeasure of meeting. She had this friendly aura about her and Narcissa could not wait to get to know her. The way she made sure Nick finished everything off his plate, the way she playfully poked him and the way she talked to him, sweetly but firmly at the same time were all positive points that had become obvious to the older woman.

Draco was a completely different story. Though she knew he was very in love with his son, Narcissa knew that he did not yet have in him what it took to be a good father. Nick asked countless questions and Draco was always unsure of how to answer them. The poor boy, he had so much to learn.

"You're awfully quite mother, something the matter?" asked Draco, shaking the older woman out of her thoughts.

"Oh no dear, nothing's wrong" replied Narcissa, waving it off.

Draco decided to not question any further but all because he dropped the subject, did not mean that he did not know what was going on. He was not stupid, he knew, from the way his mother was staring at Granger, she was trying to figure out the type of person she was. His mother could be very annoyingly clever sometimes and he only hoped that she was not up to her usual plotting because Draco knew he did not need any more drama in his life at this particular point. The situation with Nick and Granger was difficult enough already, without his mother getting involved. But he knew his mother very well and also knew he had nothing in his power that would stop her from her "evil scheming".

After breakfast, Narcissa led Draco away to a sitting room on the fifth floor and asked him the question he had been dreading all morning.

"So Draco, tell me, what are you going to do about the girl and yourself?"

"What are you on about, mother?" asked Draco irritably, trying to avoid it as much as possible but he knew it was a lost battle.

"You know perfectly well what I am 'on about', Draco."

"Nothing, mother, I plan on doing nothing with Granger, and I will not change my decision no matter what you tell me."

"Do not be difficult with me young man!"

Draco smirked at the way his mother reprimanded him, it made him feel like a teenager again.

"And don't you dare smirk at me like that," huffed Narcissa, collapsing onto the armchair in a manner very against her own, "are you telling me that you are going to live with this girl, for the rest of your life, and not have anything to do with her, except perhaps deciding how to raise your child?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm telling you."

"That is despicable, Draco."

"Mother look, this is Granger we're talking about. She doesn't want to be here any more than I want her to be here. I only asked her to live here so I can be with Nick, nothing else, if you think I'm going to get involved with Granger then you're wrong. All because she is the mother of my child, it does not mean that she is any different from how she was before," said Draco with an air of finality.

But Narcissa was not one to give up quickly, she knew that in due time Draco would change his decision. At the moment, however, he was being stubborn and with a push in the right direction, he would begin to see things the way she did.

For the rest of the day, Draco retired to his study to complete the paper work he had been falling behind on. This gave Narcissa the chance to talk to Hermione alone. She found the younger woman sitting in an arm chair the library, completely engrossed in the book she was reading with her feet tucked up her and her brown eyes moving side to side as the read. Approaching her silently, Narcissa asked "may I join you?"

Hermione looked a bit startled by the unexpected interruption but smiled and told Narcissa of course. The sat in comfortable silence for a moment as Hermione politely stopped reading.

"So Hermione," began Narcissa, "tell me a bit about yourself, because Merlin knows that what I've heard from Draco is far from the truth."

Hermione laughed at this and asked, "What would you like to know about?"

"Well tell me about your life before you moved into the Manor."

"Well I had a fairly simple life, well as simple as it can get for a single mother. I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's so that keeps me quite busy."

"You're a Healer? But dear, how on earth did you manage to complete the course with Nick?" asked Narcissa somewhat shocked.

"Sometimes I don't even know myself. But I had a lot of help from my mother and when Nick was first born I took a year off, so I managed fine," replied Hermione.

"I admire you dear. I know that little boys can be quite a bit of a handful. But you've done quite a good job of keeping up with everything."

"Thank you," said Hermione, feeling a sense of pride at being complimented by some like Narcissa Malfoy.

They continued like this for a few hours, just getting to know each other. Hermione told about her about her life during Hogwarts and also before and after that when Nick was born. Narcissa recounted times before the war, when Voldemort was not as powerful, and how her and Lucius used to be the perfect couple. She also spoke of Draco's childhood, some parts making Hermione giggle, such as when Narcissa laughed and told about the time Draco ate his whole fifth birthday cake right before the party and tried to blame it on the house elf even though his hands, face and his brand new out fit were covered in chocolate icing, "he was just as diplomatic back then" she said. Needless to say, the two women bonded very quickly, and though both were not best of friends, each understood the other and enjoyed their company.

Dinner time rolled around before long and Narcissa had decided to spend the night. She claimed she got lonely in her villa out in the country side and Draco told her she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted. They sat there eating a delicious roast beef with a side of creamy mushrooms and Nick was popping questions at a hundred kilometres per hour.

"Mummy, why does Nick have two gram-ma's now?"

"Because, dear, one is your mummy's mummy and one is your daddy's mummy" explained Hermione patiently.

"Does this gram-ma give presents like the other one?"

All three adults laughed and Narcissa said, "yes she does."

Nick's eyes light up at this before he turned to Draco.

"Daddy how old are you?"

"The same age as your mummy," replied Draco.

"But I don't know old mummy is?"

"Okay well, I'm twenty-two."

"Really? Wow, Daddy, you're old."

"Not as old as your gram-ma," said Draco, smirking at his mother.

"But you is still old," said Nick

"So how old are _you _Nick?" asked Draco

"I am one, two, eleven, twelve, fifteen, sixteen, four!" said Nick holding up four fingers, looking very proud of himself.

Draco laughed again and ruffled his son's hair, but it being as silky as it was, fell back into place.

"I'm so glad he got the Malfoy hair, if he'd gotten your bird nest Granger, I don't know what I would have done," Draco commented, looking at Hermione with his usual smirk.

"Yes well it seems that that's the only _good_ Malfoy trait he got," Hermione shot back, after rolling her eyes.

"What _bad_ Malfoy traits has he inherited then Granger?" asked Draco, clearly offended.

"You can figure that out for yourself, Draco" Hermione said sweetly.

"Hermione know-it-all Granger, not willing to share her, oh so explicit, knowledge, some owl the _Daily Prophet_, this could make the front page."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny."

"Why thank you ma'am, didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"Oh shut up Malfoy."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Merlin, you're so immature."

"You started it Granger."

"I did not! You did when you dissed my bird nest."

"Ah, so you admit that's what it is," said Draco, grinning triumphantly as Hermione huffed and looked away. He knew he'd won that one and it made him very proud indeed to outdo Granger, for once. But upon seeing the look on his mother's face, the grin disappeared instantaneously. She looked at him, her eyebrow raised and a knowing smile emblazoning her long face. Draco stared hard at his plate, what the hell was his mother playing at. He was really beginning to regret letting her stay and to think they hadn't even gotten through one night.

"Daddy, why are you and Mummy always fighting?" came Nick's voice, shaking Draco out of his thoughts.

"We're not fighting Nick" replied Draco.

"Yes you are."

"We were having a grown up discussion, that's all."

"Are all gwown-up discussions so loud?" asked Nick curiously.

Draco didn't reply, instead he stood from his chair and picked Nick up, telling him it was time to go to bed. They climbed the long staircase that led to his bedroom and after Nick had changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth, Draco sat him in his lap and began reading him a story. It was a book about a boy and a girl who went on a quest to find seven hidden diamonds, each guarded by a ferocious dragon. Nick constantly asked what this was and that was and Draco patiently answered all his questions.

They were so engrossed in the book that both father and son failed to notice Hermione standing in the doorway, silently watching them. She smiled every time Nick asked a question and Draco tried his best to answer him. She was amazed at how easily Draco had taken up fatherhood. She knew it wasn't perfect, but it was a lot better than what she had expected him to be capable off. Draco, to her, had always been a stuck up selfish little prat, and to see him caring for someone else but him self was truly shocking.

Nick had also taken to Draco really well and it was only when he was around him that Hermione realised that her son had always been missing something in his life, no matter how normal she tried to make it. She was happy now though, to see him complete, even though it was Draco that was completing him. It was then that Nick finally announced he was tired and Hermione hurriedly walked to her bedroom in fear of being caught.

When she reached it, she changed into a pair of short shorts and a tank top and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she was coming out, she walked into a sight that made her blush from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. There, standing in the middle of the room, was Draco Malfoy naked as the day he was born. Hermione squealed very loudly, ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door, and leaving a laughing Malfoy in her wake. She leaned back against the door, her heart pounding loudly. This was not something she was expecting, not something she ever wanted to see. But that wasn't the worst off it. She actually liked what she saw, it did not repulse her to see him like that, in fact it sort of –she shuddered- turned her on. Shaking her head violently, she tried to get the mental image out of her head, but it seemed as though it had been imprinted into her brain.

"It's safe now Granger, you can come out" Draco called through the door. Taking a few deep calming breaths, Hermione slowly opened the door and walked out. This time Draco was sitting on the bed, his hands stretched behind him, his smirk in place. "Geez Granger, you really are perverted aren't you?"

"_Excuse me?_" said Hermione incredulously, "I'm perverted? How dare you say that! I WAS NOT the one changing in the middle of the bedroom."

"Well you see, my dear, I could not possibly change anywhere else as the bathroom was a bit…let me see…occupied."

"You could've waited."

"Malfoys don't wait."

"Malfoys can kiss my ass. You are never going to do that again, do you understand?"

"Why are you getting so worked up Granger?" asked Draco lying down onto his side of the bed, "afraid that you see something you like?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy, in your dreams," replied Hermione, also coming to lie down.

"See, so what is there to worry about? It's nothing you haven't seen before right?"

Hermione just chucked a pillow at him before turning her back to him, falling asleep not too long afterwards. It was just as she started breathing loudly, that Draco retaliated. He slowly inched his hand towards her and in a quick movement yanked at her hair. Letting out a scream on pain, which only made Draco laugh harder, Hermione yelled:

"DRACO MALFOY, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

~oOo~

The next morning at breakfast, Narcissa made an announcement that shocked Draco and Hermione beyond belief.

"The Annual Spring Dance is coming up this weekend and this time the Robinson's are holding it. Julia Robinson invited me but Draco, you know, I truly am tired of attending these festivals. So I told her that you would come in my place and Hermione is going with you" she said.

"WHAT?" shouted Draco, "Mother have you lost your mind? This is Julia Robinson we're talking about; you know that if she even gets a hint about Nick, it'll be all over the papers. And on top of that she's going to expect Granger and I to act like a…a _couple._" He spat the last word, venom laced in his voice.

"Well naturally," replied Narcissa calmly, she was used to Draco's outbursts and they had no effect on her whatsoever.

Draco glared at his mother. He knew what she was up to. She was purposely trying to make him and Granger spend time together, alone so that they could end up falling for each other in some sick twisted way. Just the thought of looking at Granger as anything other that a Mudblood know-it-all was repulsive enough to make him want to vomit.

"But Mrs. Malfoy," said Hermione, speaking for the first time, "I can't go to the dance, I have nothing to wear. I haven't been to a formal since the Yule Ball back in fourth year."

"That won't be a problem dear. You and I will go shopping today and get you an outfit while Draco stays home with Nick. Is that okay with you Draco?" Narcissa asked her son, daring him to object.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" grumbled Draco.

"Excellent, we'll be leaving right after breakfast."

And that was exactly what they did. Hermione kissed Nick and told him to be good while she was away and apparated to Diagon Alley. She would never admit it, but she had had some difficulty deciding what to wear while shopping with Narcissa Malfoy. In the end she had settled with a pair of beige corduroy pants, a white camisole and a thin dark brown coat to protect her against the spring breeze. As she arrived at Diagon Alley, she caught sight of Narcissa standing in front of a very expensive looking shop examining the outfits that were displayed in the window.

"I think we'll try here first dear," she said upon spotting Hermione, "Eliza's usually has the best and I've heard most girls your age shop from here."

Hermione, who had never set foot into the shop before, knew that only rich Pureblooded girls her age would shop here. She did not comment, however, and followed Narcissa into the shop. The owner recognised the older woman at once and came to tend to them.

"Whaz can I zu for you, Narcissa?" she asked in a heavy French accent, hugging and kissing her on both cheeks.

"Eliza dear, we're looking for a dress for Hermione," replied Narcissa, indicating Hermione who was staring around the shop in awe, "it's for the Spring Dance."

"Ah…ze Spring Dance" said Eliza clapping her hands together "but Narcissa, Julia told me zat you are not coming."

"I'm getting too old for all that glamour."

"What nonsense. You must come."

"I already declined the offer dear, and besides, Draco and Hermione are taking my place."

"So zis iz Draco's latest conquest, am I correct?"

Hermione blushed when she heard this and made a move to say something, but Narcissa beat her to it, "yes, if you put it like that."

"Zat Draco of yours iz such a playboy, Narcissa," Eliza laughed, "I zu wonder if he well ever settle zown."

"Don't we all?"

Both women laughed at this, while Hermione stood awkwardly, looking at the two. Eliza was a beautiful woman with black hair, which was tied in a knot at the top of her head and piercing blue eyes. She wore an emerald green skirt, with a blouse made of pure white silk. In her hand was her wand and draped around her neck was a measuring tape. She had on her feet a pair of silver stilettos that made her look humongous as she would have been around 5ft 7" without them.

Eliza had guided them to section containing dresses of all shapes and sizes. There were formal dresses, casual dresses, party dresses, and dresses basically for all occasions. Pulling random dresses, of the racks, Eliza shoved them in Hermione's hands and asked her to go and try them on.

Thirty-five dresses later, they finally picked the perfect one. It was simple yet sexy and it had been one of the many that Hermione had actually found suitable. Looking at her watch, Hermione realised that it had been almost three hours since they had come to the shop, but Narcissa didn't stop there, she told Hermione that the clothes she wore, though suitable were too informal and she ended up buying her a whole new wardrobe. So laden with about fifty bags all containing clothes, underwear (Hermione had blushed when Narcissa insisted she need to buy some new sets), jewellery, and shoes, they finally made there way back to the Malfoy Manor. Once she'd put all the bags down, Hermione collapsed onto the bed, finding out for the first time just how tiring shopping could be when you went with Narcissa Malfoy. In fact she was so tired that she didn't even tell off the house elves for putting away her things and merely closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it there guys, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so yeah! Spring Dance coming up next chapter (btw I stole the name from out year 11 formal lol) so that should be exciting. But there won't be an update for a while because I got exams coming up AGAIN! Grrr ah wells…REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	10. The Spring Dance

**A/N: Hey guys…I know I know I'm a loser and I'm really, really mean…but I've been busy (and a tad lazy) but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**Chapter 10: The Spring Dance**

It was the day of the Spring Dance, two hours before the event started and Hermione sat in the dressing room, frustrated beyond belief. There were two reasons for her infuriation. The first was Narcissa Malfoy, who, despite Hermione's protest, had insisted that the latter starter preparing for the Spring Dance, a whole five hours before it actually began. The main reason was of course that Hermione would be going with Draco, and therefore be representing the Malfoy family, who settled for nothing but the absolute best.

Very reluctantly, muttering under her breath about pompous purebloods, Hermione had followed the dressing maid, hired solely for the occasion, to be pampered and polished. After spending forty-five minuted in a vanilla and jasmine scented bath, she was dragged to a large dressing table, where her hair had been attacked by no less than three hairdressers. They had slaves away for more than an hour, pulling at Hermione's impossible hair, curling it around their wands, muttering various incantations and poured various potions over it to ensure that it did not look anything like its usual "bird nest" as Draco now called it.

Then it was time for her manicure and pedicure. Hermione's nails had been trimmed, buffed and polished into a beautiful French manicure. That process took half and hour, and it was at this point that Hermione began to see exactly why Narcissa had recommended five hours, but the thought did nothing to help her stress levels or high blood pressure.

As the beautician applied powder to her face, Hermione thought back to the second reason of her frustration. You see, she had been fast asleep, dreaming of now only Merlin knows what, when a particular albino ferret and decided to pour a rather large glass of water over her head. She woke up, screaming like a banshee on cocaine, insisting that it wasn't at all her fault and upon seeing the ferret's all too innocent face at the foot of the bed, trying its best not to burst into hysterics, she had completely lost it. Her face turned a shade of purple Harry's Uncle Vernon would have been proud of as she got up and chased Draco around the bedroom until he had bolted into the bathroom, instantly locking the door behind him in a desperate event to avoid being hit over the head with and awfully pink and fluffy bunny slipper. He came out ten minutes later only to have said slipper chucked at his head. But Hermione, who was both furious and had a terrible aim, missed him by no less than two feet.

Cursing in her mind at the arrogant prat, Hermione swore to her self that if Draco were to act the way he did his morning at the Spring Dance, she would blast him into oblivion. With that satisfying thought in mind, Hermione smiled contently, closing her eyes so that the beautician could apply eye-shadow to her lids.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Daddy, what's that?" asked Nick pointing at thee fifty foot high quidditch goals at the end of a world cup sized pitch.

"That is the quidditch pitch" replied Draco, smiling when he saw the little blonde's eyes go wide and his expression changed to one of pure delight.

"Cool! Uncle Hawwy and Uncle Ron always talk about quidditch. They says it's the best game ever invented"

"Do they now? Well as surprising as it sounds, I actually agree with them there"

"I wish I could fly" said Nick out of the blue.

Draco stared in shock. "You-you mean you can't fly?" he asked incredulously.

"No" said Nick sadly, pouting slightly "mummy says it's too dangerous to fly, says it's not safe"

"Typical Granger!" groaned Draco "of course she'd say that. I swear that woman takes the fun out of everything. Then again, it's probably because she can't fly herself"

"You mean mummy can't fly?" It was Nick's turn to look shocked.

"Just don't tell her I told you" was Draco's reply. He then laughed at his son's expressions, ruffling his hair. "You know what Nick, some time next week, I'm going to take you out to Diagon Alley and we'll get you a broom"

"Really?" cried Nick "Daddy will you really? But what about mummy, what will she say?"

"I'm sure we can find a way around her"

At this point, Nick ran up to his father and wrapped his tiny arms around his legs, saying "thank you daddy, you're the best"

It seemed that Draco had frozen, but it wasn't long before he regained his composure and, not knowing what else to do, he bent down and picked Nick up and kissed the top of his head. They stood like that for a moment when suddenly, Nick jumped from Draco's lap and ran off calling over his shoulder "I bet you can't catch me daddy". Draco threw his head back and laughed before running after the smaller boy, not caring that he was dressed in long, expensive black robes.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione stood waiting impatiently in the bedroom for Draco to finish dressing up. It was past the time the dance began and Hermione had never been one for being late, no matter what the occasion. She had taken to pacing around the room in an attempt to resist the urge of breaking down the door and dragging Malfoy to the Dance.

"Hurry up Malfoy" she called through the bathroom door "we're going to be late"

"I have to make sure I look perfect don't I Granger?"

Rolling her eyes, she continued pacing and thirty seconds later she huffed and marched up to the door, banging on it hard and yelling "HURRY UP!" When there was no reply, she banged on it hard once and cried "what are you a woman?"

There was a click of the lock and Hermione rushed back from the door and only a second later, it opened revealing a smirking Draco Malfoy dressed in an expensive white tuxedo. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room, glaring at him with utmost dislike written all over her face. It wasn't her expression that had caused him to stop, it was the way she was dressed. If he hadn't heard her yelling through the door, he would have a hard time believing this was Granger.

He stared as though mesmerized, a single thought crossing his mind, a thought he wouldn't dare share with anyone. Her dress was made of pure silk and clung to her body perfectly. It was impossible to tell the exact colour of it because as the light hit it at different angles, it appeared to be every shade of blue imaginable. The dress was tight fitting around her torso, bringing out the shape of her curvy upper body, and it flared out at her hips, flowing down into a many layered skirt ending just below her knees. Her hair had been smoothed down into luscious curls, half of which were clasped at the back of her head by a beautiful silver clip, while the other half cascaded down her back. There were a few strands framing her face, almost hiding the silver tear drop earrings she wore. Her makeup had been done so that she looked natural yet stunning at the same time with a minimal amount of foundation, eyeliner, mascara, matching eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Her feet were donned in expensive silver stilettos. All in all, Draco thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, a title that in the past he did not deem her worthy of.

Hermione stood there silently as Draco's eyes swept her up and down. She thought he looked quite good in his white tux and black Italian shoes. His hair was gelled back loosely and a few strands hung in his eyes.

"I see you've put in an effort, Granger" came Draco's drawl, interrupting the tense silence.

"Do I hear myself receiving a compliment for _the _Draco Malfoy?" smirked Hermione "muggle-born hating extraordinaire of the century"

"Don't get too excited Granger. It wasn't a compliment. How have made nothing more than a mere improvement from the ugliness you usually support"

"You're such an asshole, Malfoy" said Hermione, though his comments did not affect her in the least.

"Why thankyou my dear, but in the future you should focus on telling me something I don't know."

"If you've quite finished, Malfoy, we better leave or we're going to be late"

"There is nothing like being fashionably late" said Draco arrogantly "but of course you would know nothing about that, seeing as you've probably never in your life attended such a high class event"

"I don't like to waste my life trying to impress people that mean nothing to me whatsoever" Hermione replied, slowly loosing her temper.

"But in case you do feel lost" continued Draco, as thought Hermione had not spoken "all you have to do is ask and I'll help you"

"Not likely Malfoy, I'd rather-"

But what Hermione would or would not rather do was something that Draco would not know because at that very moment his mother came bursting into the room and yelled at the two of them, demanding that they leave at once or Julia Robinson would never let her live it down that a Malfoy had been late to _her_ function. Upon hearing this, both Hermione and Draco rushed out the door, in hopes of not making Narcissa angrier.

Outside the front doors, a beautiful horse drawn carriage awaited them with the driver sitting rather stiffly at the front, waiting to depart, and a foot man holding the door open for the two of them. When Hermione questioned Draco about the carriage, he replied in an almost bored tone that they needed to arrive in style. Hermione felt like a fairytale princess, finally going to her ball, but the Prince Charming in her case more represented the evil stepmother.

Once the footman had kindly helped her into the carriage, all she could to was gasp. The interior represented that of a muggle limousine with elongated seats and a mini bar at the side. They rode in silence as the carriage travelled at a miraculous speed toward their destination. She knew it was magic, for there were no way that the beautiful white Arabian horses pulling the carriage could move do fast, or so smoothly. When they stared to slow down, Hermione realised that they must have arrived. She resisted sticking her head out of the window to look at her surroundings, but soon realised that there was no need as the carriage came to a stop and the footman opened the door for them.

Draco stepped out first and as Hermione followed him, it was not the footman that helped her, it was Draco. When she looked at him bewildered, he leaned towards her ear and whispered "we're supposed to be acting like a couple, remember?"

Groaning inwardly, Hermione reluctantly took his offered arm and began walking towards the mansion that stood in front of them. It was as large as the Malfoy Manor, and looked fairly similar so Hermione was not all that impressed because it seemed she was now used to these large, sometimes foreboding mansions.

They followed a small crowd heading towards a set of large white doors. After they were permitted, upon displaying their invitations off course, they walked into a large entrance hall where they were guided into a humongous ballroom. As they entered it, Hermione gasped and her eyes widened. The room looked absolutely beautiful. It had been made to look like a forest clearing, with a small stream running down the side and a large waterfall in the corner. Flowers of all colours had been decorated around the room and real butterflies, pixies and fairies flew around. Tables were set all around and they seemed to be carefully carved wood stumps. There was a large dance floor in the middle covered in petals that seemed to stay put not matter who stepped on them. All in all, it was absolutely miraculous. But Hermione's ponderings were interrupted as a black haired, blue eyed woman dressed in midnight blue dress robes came towards them.

"_Draco_!" she cried "It has been too long"

"Mrs Robinson" replied Draco, stepping forwards and kissing her knuckles "I believe it has"

They chatted like that for a few moments, Julia Robinson asking about Draco's mother and what he, himself, had been up to these past few years. It wasn't until Hermione let out a frustrated sigh that the older woman realised she was actually standing there.

"And who are you? I don't believe we've met before" she asked rather harshly, shocking Hermione into a state of speechlessness.

"Mrs Robinson, this is Hermione Granger" introduced Draco, coming to her rescue and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Ahh! Harry Potter's war heroine. 'The Brains behind the Operation'" spat Julia "But Draco, she's a mud-muggleborn! What on earth are you doing with _her_?"

"You know those prejudices don't mean anything to me anymore" said Draco, laughing nervously as he cast Hermione a sideways glance. Her face had turned red with fury.

"But still, I always expected you to date no one but a pureblood" Julia stated, seemingly upset.

"There aren't enough purebloods left in the world" It was Hermione that spoke that time.

Julia, happy that she had finally gotten a rise out of Hermione, grinned maliciously and said "But I'm very sure Draco would do better with those that are available than he would with you. No offence to your girlfriend Draco dear, but I'm sure you would do well with a woman like my daughter. You do, after all, deserve the best". She knew she had crossed the line with that statement, but she did not at all care because is this is what it took for Draco Malfoy to fall for her daughter, then it would be very worth it. He was the most eligible bachelor in Europe, for goodness sake; he shouldn't be even seen with people like the Granger girl. No, Kaitlyn would make a much better girlfriend, and wife, for him.

Hermione's face at the moment was as red as Ron's when he hot angry but she kept her silence. One, because Draco was squeezing her hand painfully tight in an attempt to refrain her from speaking and secondly because Narcissa had warned her about Julia Robinson, telling her that if Hermione said anything to offend her, Julia would never let her hear the end of it.

"That's very kind of you, Mrs Robinson" said Draco through clenched teeth "I'm glad you think that I deserve the best. But truthfully, the best for me is Hermione"

"How sweet" sneered Julia in a tone that suggested otherwise "I'm sure you have your reasons for being with her. But remember that Kaitlyn is more than willing, and has always been, to be with you"

With that she left, apparently trying to emphasize her words, but Draco and Hermione stood there is shocked silence. When she was sure Julia was out of hearing range Hermione finally spoke "Can you believe that? That stupid bitch insulted me to my face. Who the hell does that? I mean sure I'm a muggleborn, but at least have some sense! Honestly you rich people have your heads stuck so far up your asses it'd be impossible even for a dragon to pull it out. Be glad I didn't hex her into oblivion".

"I know how you feel. I hate that woman" sighed Draco. Hermione stared at him, he was actually agreeing with her. This woman must have done something very horrible to him for something like this to occur. Draco chuckled at the look she was giving him, confusing Hermione beyond belief. "It isn't the first time she's tried to hook me up with her daughter. I don't even know why she bothers, Kaitlyn Robinson practically throws herself at anything with two legs and a penis. It's so repulsive" he said scowling.

Hermione laughed at this and after composing herself, she asked "so you hate her because of that?"

"No, that and…"

"And what?"

"Well…Julia had a fight with my mother once just because she wore the same colour as her on some random ball. Apparently, mother spied on her and stole the colour she had designed specifically for herself" Draco explained, his expression telling her the worst was still to come. He picked two glasses of champagne off a tray held by a passing house elf and passed one to Hermione, and taking a sip out of his own before continuing "so you can imagine she wanted revenge the stupid wench. She paid Rita Skeeter to write an article in the _Prophet_ about how mother was an alcoholic and how I liked to dress in fluoro tights and pole dance at gay bars"

Hermione, who had just gone to take a sip from her glass, almost inhaled half of her champagne and burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. "I can imagine the damage that did to your ego"

Draco scowled at her, though the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. "Yeah, you could say that" he said laughing "but then when mother and her made up and mother asked her about it, she naturally denied everything and said that Skeeter did it all on her own. We knew the truth of course, someone had tipped mother off and well, I've never forgiven her for it"

Hermione did not get to comment on this because at that moment one of Draco's colleagues came up to them and after a short introduction to both him and Hermione, the three chatted pleasantly. It continued like this for about an hour, Hermione walked around, clutching Draco's arm as he introduced her to more of his colleagues or people he knew through his family. After what felt like the hundredth person, everyone was informed that dinner would shortly and that they should all be seated as it did so. The two of them found a table for two in a scheduled corner where they sat and ate in silence, as they usually did at home. Hermione missed Nick because he usually made awkward occasions like dinner a good time with the countless pointless questions he asked. It wasn't until dessert ended that the silence was broken by a horrible high pitched voice:

"DRACO! You naughty boy, why didn't you tell me you were here? No wonder I didn't see your mother around" said a tall, anorexic woman with blonde curls and bright blue eyes, so like her mother's.

"Kaitlyn" greeted Draco, somewhat weakly "how have you been?"

"Excellent! You tell?" she asked, pulling up a chair and sitting very close to Draco.

"Oh you know, I'm always busy with work and things"

"I've always told you, Draco, you overwork yourself" said Kaitlyn, laying a claw-like hand on Draco's upper arm "you need to relax" she was now rubbing his arm up and down.

"I've got to work to make a living" Draco said, trying desperately to remove her hand from his being.

"Don't be silly Draco; we all know you've got a mountain of gold locked up in Gringotts. I don't even know why you bother working. Your money is enough for several Malfoy generations"

"I like to do something with my time, Kaitlyn"

"You are so dedicated" sighed Kaitlyn, now stroking Draco's blonde locks.

Draco had had enough and so he physically pushed Kaitlyn's hands from himself. "Hermione do you want to dance?" he asked desperately, he needed to get away from the other woman.

Kaitlyn who seemed to have just realised that Hermione was there scowled at Draco but before she could say anything Hermione agreed to dance with Draco and the two of them headed, hand-in-hand, towards the floor. A slow song had just started playing so Hermione brought her hands up behind Draco's neck, while he rested his on her waist. They began swaying slowly to the music, unaware there were quite a few pairs of eyes watching them, one of these being Rita Skeeter's.

"Thanks for that, Granger" Draco said quietly.

"For what?" asked Hermione

"For getting me away from that slut, did you see her, have some decency at least, you're in public!"

Hermione laughed silently. "I don't think she's the only one"

"What do you mean?"

"More than half the female population here has their eyes on you"

"Can they help it? I'm so handsome, what else do you expect Granger?" Draco stated arrogantly.

"How do you walk with such a big head?" asked Hermione, laughing once again.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe it was the champagne, it had to be because there was no way in hell she thought Malfoy was funny.

"So Ganger, are you part of that half of the female population?"

"No I don't think I am. You'll never really be anything more to me than a pureblood ferret, Malfoy"

"That hurt, Hermione, and here I was thinking you were in love with me" said Draco, in mock hurt.

"When hell freezes over"

"Come on! Admit it you've got to be proud you're with the most eligible bachelor of the decade"

"That would be Harry, and so no I can't be proud of that"

"Excuse me?" Draco had stopped dancing and was merely holding her now "what did you say?"

"I said that I can't be proud…" replied Hermione

"No-no…before that"

"That Harry is the most eligible bachelor of the decade"

"But Potter's married! You're crazy Granger, how can he be a bachelor?"

"He _was _the most-"

"Exactly, he may have been, I don't even know why you would think that. I mean all he did was kill the Dark Lord and save the steroid wizarding world. So what? He's still uglier than I am"

"So you mean to tell me" said Hermione sceptically "that you think you are the most eligible bachelor?"

"Well yes" said Draco, speaking as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. She laughed so much that Draco actually got frightened she might be going crazy. But then when she didn't stop, Draco dragged her off the dance floor and pushed her into a chair. She was gasping for breath as Draco told her firmly to shut up. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing house elf and downed the glass in one shot. Draco stared, was Granger drunk?

"Granger, are you drunk?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know" she replied "I think I am"

"How many glasses of champagne did you have?"

"That was my fourth I think"

"We need to get you home"

"But I don't want to go home. No one else is going"

"It doesn't matter. You'll do something stupid and Rita Skeeter is somewhere here"

"But I want to stay"

"Granger" said Draco in a warning tone Hermione usually used with Nick "we have to go home"

"Fine"

It was eleven o' clock already and some people had started to leave, so they wouldn't look odd. Getting Hermione to the exit was not as easy as it sounded because he was trying to avoid a few selected people. When he finally made his way outside, their carriage pulled up at the bottom of the steps and he helped Hermione into it. She was singing some weird muggle song all the way home and he put a silencing charm on her when they got home, both out of annoyance and as to not wake up his mother or Nick.

Hermione was rather upset about this and pouted all the way back to their bedroom. When they got there, however, she did something unexpected. Draco was making his way to the bathroom to change when Hermione grabbed his shoulder, turned him around and brought her lips crashing down onto his. She kissed him passionately while he stood there, rooted to the spot, his eyes wide with surprise. It wasn't until Hermione slipped her tongue into his mouth that he came to his senses. He gently pushed her off him and the upset look on Hermione's face made him almost regret it. But he knew it was for the best.

"Don't you like me anymore, Draco?" she asked pouting

"Well…that's a tough question. But believe me, when you wake up in the morning you'll regret doing that.

And with that he went into the bathroom to change, this time he was not interrupted.

**A/N: So what do you all think?? REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Paternity Flaws

**A/N: Hey guys, so, so, so sorry for the delay but I've been so busy lately. My last year of high school just started and they've been piling the work on like mad. So again I'm sorry. OMG has anyone heard Tom Felton singing, he sounds so hot, his accent is just like drool. Anyways on with the chapter**

**Chapter 11: Paternity Flaws**

Draco walked into the bedroom after having changed into his sleeping clothes only to come upon a sight that would have made the jaws of his forefathers drop to the floor in shock. There on his expensive Egyptian sheets lay Hermione Granger, the most prudent know-it-all off the century, wearing nothing but a set of sexy lingerie made of pure red silk. Draco could do nothing but stare, his mouth hanging open quite comically. Never in his entire life had he ever contemplated the fact that Granger might actually have a feminine side and have the capability of looking sexy.

"Do you like what you see, Draco" purred Hermione, batting her eyelashes at him "come to bed so we can do all sorts of naughty things"

At this, Draco had to physically shake his head to banish the thoughts that were urging him to join her. "You're drunk, Granger, you don't know what you're doing and whatever it is you have in mind involving the two of us, you'll regret all it in the morning" he said, stating the obvious.

Apparently Hermione thought otherwise, because the next second she was on all fours, crawling towards him, pouting her lips. Draco tried desperately to look away, but the way her breasts were moving side to side as she crawled had him entranced as he stood rooted to the spot, feeling utterly hypnotised. Hermione finally reached him and sat up, looking at him innocently. Before he realised exactly what it was she was doing, Hermione had reached up around his neck, pulled his face towards her and planted her lips firmly on his. She kissed him with a fierce passion, her tongue exploring the cervices of his mouth. At this point, Draco seemed to have lost the ability to comprehend sensible thoughts, because he responded with a fierceness that matched her own. He put one hand at the small of her back and the other in her hair as he brought her closer. Hermione responded excitedly, pulling him onto the bed with her, so that he lay on top of her. His mouth soon moved from her lips, to the side of her mouth, up along her jaw line and then down to her neck and shoulders. He gently nipped and sucked at her neck, making her moan in pleasure. She intertwined her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips back to hers. Her hands then began wandering down his body, from his neck, to his shoulders, then down to his strong chest, along his tight abs and finally to his hips. She then hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, in an act to pull them off, but this caught Draco's attention and he pulled back and stared at her, a look of horror on his face. He rolled off of her and lay on his side off the bed, breathing heavily and using all of his self-control to stop himself from letting her continue what they had left unfinished.

"What's wrong Draco, why did you stop?" asked Hermione, getting up and looking at his with a sad expression.

"Just go to sleep, Granger" replied Draco.

"Aren't you in the mood or something?"

"Yeah that's right! I'm not in the mood!"

"But-"

"I said go to sleep Granger"

Hermione did not ask any more questions after that. She simply stared at the roof for a while; unaware the Draco was secretly watching her, before falling asleep.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

When she opened her eyes the next morning, she became aware of two things. One that some bloody idiot had forgotten to close the curtain's the night before so that now sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the large window, almost blinding her and secondly that her head hurt so much it felt like it would split into two. She screwed her eyes together, in order to block out the offending sunlight and then pulled the blanket over her head and buried her face into her pillow, trying to fall asleep again. It was a hopeless attempt though, and grudgingly, she sat up trying to remember what happened last night.

They had gone to the Spring Dance, and she knew she had had too much to drink. It all seemed unclear after that. She remembered coming home with Draco and then…_oh no_…_that was impossible_. _She hadn't really…had she? _ Hermione looked around and found Draco lying there, with his back to her. She really hoped nothing had happened after she had kissed him, but it seemed that her worst fears were confirmed when she realised what she was wearing. It was one of the lingerie sets that Narcissa had forced her to buy when they had gone shopping.

"What's the matter Granger?"

Hermione almost jumped out off her skin when she heard him speak. "Malfoy" she groaned in pain "do you really have to speak so loud? My head is killing me!"

Draco merely chuckled. "It'll teach you for drinking so much."

"Malfoy, please tell me nothing happened when we came back home" said Hermione, almost pleading.

Draco smirked. So she didn't remember did she? Well this opened up a lot of evil opportunities for him. Should he tell her the truth? Well the truth wasn't very good it self, so it wouldn't hurt it exaggerate it a little, would it?

"What do you mean by nothing, my dear Granger?" he asked, smirking all the while.

"You know what I mean"

"Do I?"

"Quit playing around and tell me what happened!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist! Though after I tell you what happened last night, it'll be pretty impossible not to" said Draco, trying his best to stop himself from laughing out loud as Hermione's face blushed crimson. "So you want to know what happened, hey. You want the full details or just a compressed version that'll be a lot easier for you to digest?"

He looked at Hermione expectantly, but she didn't reply. So something had happened last night, she thought to herself, perfect! Now Malfoy could torment her for the rest of her life.

"The full details it is then" said Draco, fully enjoying her discomfort "well we came home last night and you were absolutely trashed. I was leaving you in the bedroom so I could go get changed, but you, literally, pounced on me and began kissing the daylights out off me. I tried to stop you, I really did, but you wouldn't budge. I finally managed to get you off, and I ran to the bathroom. I mean come on, who wants to get attacked by you like that Granger? You nearly raped me! Anyway, when I came back out, you were lying there dressed in that (he pointed to her lingerie) and pounced on me…again. I was just like fuck this, who am I to resist a shag when it thrown so willingly at me? Basically after that we were at it for hours. Who knew you could do so much with that tongue of yours Granger! And the look on your face when you orga-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH MALFOY!" yelled Hermione, blushing madly, and hiding her face in a pillow out of mortification.

Draco was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Boy was he enjoying this. She stooped however, when she muttered something incoherent into her pillow. "What did you say, Granger?"

"I said you shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that. You knew I was drunk," she repeated, removing the pillow from her face, which still resembled Ron Weasley's hair.

"I'm offended, Granger, because if I remember correctly, it was you that took advantage of me. Not the other way around"

"Oh really, and where is the logic in that?"

"Well you see, my dear _Hermione_, when a woman comes onto a man like the way you did last night, it is very hard for them to resist. So really, you took advantage of me by seducing _me_ not the other way around"

"You're not making any sense Malfoy, and my headache isn't helping either please shut up"

"As you wish," replied Draco. He was quite only a few minutes before he saying, "If it makes you feel better, you were really very good"

Hermione chucked a pillow at him as her reply.

Laughing, he got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up for the day

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione had fallen asleep a while after Draco had left and she woke an hour later. Her head was still pounding and Draco's recount of last night's everts was still fresh in her mind. How could she have been so stupid? And Draco was a downright arse for not stopping her. She sat up just as the devil himself walked back into the bedroom, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt. He was holding a bright red bottle in his hand.

Upon seeing that she was awake again, he came over to her and handed her the bottle. "Drink, it'll help," he said, sitting on his side of the bed.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, uncorking the bottle and smelling it suspiciously.

"Pepper-up potion" Draco replied simply.

Hermione asked no more questions and put her lips to the bottle, drinking a measurable amount. She felt the effects instantaneously as her headache disappeared and her vision became clear. "Thanks" she said, gratefully looking at Draco.

"No problem"

"Look, Malfoy about yesterday-" Hermione started to say.

"I have a confession to make, _Hermione_," said Draco, smoothly cutting across her.

"What?"

"Well you see, when I told you about last night, I wasn't completely telling the truth"

"WHAT?"

"Most of it was true," continued Draco, as though she had not spoken "the bit where you pounced on me and kissed me, but we didn't really go any further than that. I stopped you of course"

"I knew it!" yelled Hermione, she picked up a pillow and started hitting Draco with it "you-hit-evil-hit-little-hit-twisted-hit-bastard-hit!"

Draco finally managed to grab the pillow off her and in turn started hitting her with it. She resisted, but he pushed her onto the bed and sat on top of her, so that he was straddling her, all the while hitting her playfully. Hermione wrenched the pillow from him and threw it to the floor.

"Get off me" she said, pushing him hard in the chest.

"No I don't think I will," replied Draco, slightly adjusting himself so that he was more comfortable. Hermione simply punched him in the chest, hoping he'd get off. "Oh you'll pay for that Granger" and without further ado, he began tickling her.

Hermione shrieked, and thrashed and tried to push him off again, but she knew it was a lost cause; he was way too strong for her. Draco was laughing at her attempts to stop him, his eyes lighting up like a child presented with chocolate. _Well at least someone's having fun_ thought Hermione, laughing as well at how stupid this situation was.

The moment did not last long however, because they were interrupted by a soft voice by the door. "Draco," called Narcissa from the doorway.

Draco whipped around to look at his mother. His cheeks became tinted pink at the look of amusement on her face. "You could have done with knocking mother" he said, obviously embarrassed at the situation he had been caught in, and by his mother too.

"The door was open, dear, I thought I'd welcome myself in. I didn't think I would walk into something you didn't want me to see"

"Of course you didn't" mumbled Draco, getting off Hermione, making sure that she was covered by the blanket, her attire would only add to the awkwardness of the situation.

"I heard that" smirked Narcissa, telling Hermione that Draco didn't get all his evilness from his father.

"Is there something you wanted mother? Or have you simply come up here to annoy us?"

"Oh yes, I just wanted to tell the two of you that your son is waiting for you to join him for breakfast. He won't eat unless his mummy and daddy are with him and he keeps accusing me of sending you to the Dance, where he thinks you got abducted by aliens, whatever that means"

Both Hermione and Draco laughed at this and Draco said to his mother "we'll be down in a few minutes mother"

When Narcissa had left, Hermione said to Draco "I told you to get off me"

"Oh please Granger, it was as much your fault as mine. Now get dressed so we can go to breakfast."

"Why don't you go by yourself?"

"I don't want to be there alone with my mother. Do you really think she's going to leave me alone after what she just saw?"

"I guess not. Okay, well, turn around"

"What?"

"Turn around" repeated Hermione.

"Why would I turn around?" asked Draco, thoroughly confused.

"So I can get up and go to the bathroom"

"Well why didn't you say that before? And besides, it's not like I haven't seen you in it before"

"Just turn around"

Draco did, and Hermione ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

When they entered the dining room, twenty minutes later, Nick ran up to them and hugged them each in turn.

"MUMMY! DADDY! I thought the aliens had abducted you both" he cried, sounding somewhat relieved.

Laughing Draco picked him up and said, "well we did get abducted"

"Really?" asked Nick, his eyes going as wide as saucers. Hermione grinned and sat down, Draco and his stupid stories.

"Yeah, they took us into one their UFO's"

Nick gasped, clearly shocked and then asked, "What did they do to you?"

"Well when they took us to the UFO, their evil master came up to us and he said 'Welcome Earthlings, we have come all the way from the Planet Cuscus to take you away'" he said the last bit in a deep robotic voice.

"What did they do then?" asked Nick, his eyes still resembling dinner plates.

"Well they were going to take us into their HUGE freezer"

"Why? So you could be cold?"

"Something like that, they were going to freeze us to take us back to their planet so they could stew us up and eat us"

"THEY WERE GOING TO EAT YOU?" gasped Nick.

"_Draco_" said Narcissa.

"_MALFOY_" yelled Hermione.

"What?" he asked, turning to the latter.

"You idiot, you're going to give him nightmares," replied Hermione, glaring at him.

"No I'm not, he's not scared" scoffed Draco. But when he looked down at Nick, he saw that she was probably right. He was absolutely terrified, and Draco immediately began regretting what he had said. "It's okay Nick, I was only joking," he said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake "we didn't really get abducted by aliens".

"Really?" asked Nick in a small voice.

"Yeah, that's right. Daddy was just playing around"

"Good, because I would be really scared if you and mummy left me"

"We'd never leave you, Nick" sighed Draco.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise, and so does mummy"

They began eating after that, sitting in silence. Hermione kept shooting glares at Draco, and he kept rolling his eyes at her. Narcissa was watching the pair with heightened interest, thinking about what she had walked in on earlier. She would of course confront Draco about it later, whether or not he wanted to or not. It appeared to her that there was a lot more to the situation than he was letting on, or it could be that the waters between her son and Hermione had changed since the first day she arrived here.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" said Nick, breaking the silence.

"What is it Nick?"

"Remember yesterday, when we were playing outside?"

"Yeah"

"You promised that you were going to buy me a broom? When are we going to buy it? I really, really want it"

"Oh yes, I remember. We can go get it today if you -"

"Excuse me" interrupted Hermione "what is going on here?"

"Mummy, mummy, guess what, daddy promised to buy me a broom" Nick answered, before Draco had a chance to speak.

Hermione looked from Nick to Draco about five times, both their faces were displaying identical looks of expectation. It frightened her as to how much they looked alike. She waited a while before saying "No"

"What?" asked Nick.

"No" repeated Hermione, looking directly at Draco.

"What do you mean no, Granger? You're not making any sense," asked Draco, he knew exactly what she meant, but he was going to buy his son a broom and no one would stand in his way, especially not Granger.

"I mean no, _Malfoy_, you can't get him a broom" explained Hermione impatiently.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Yeah mummy, why the bloody hell not" piped up Nick.

"NICKHOLAS GENE MALFOY" yelled Hermione, standing up and looking at her son in shock "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SPEAKING LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes mummy" replied Nick is a small, frightened voice.

"And YOU" continued Hermione, turning to Draco, who was desperately trying to hide his smirk and yet looking somewhat smug, "you would do better than to teach your son language like that"

"Clam down, Granger" drawled Draco.

"No I will not CALM DOWN. You are not fit to be a father, I can see that, but you could at least try and act civilised so that he doesn't pick up your bad habits"

She knew she had crossed the line because next second Draco had jumped to his feet and yelled "NOW THAT IS GOING WAY TOO FAR, GRANGER. HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I'M NOT FIT TO BE A FATHER? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND SAY THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW ME, BUT THEN AGAIN, THIS IS HERMIONE _BLOODY_ GRANGER AREN'T YOU? YOU JUST THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING DON'T YOU? I CAN BE A FATHER GRANGER, A PRETTY DAMN GOOD ONE TOO, IF YOU HAD GIVEN ME THE CHANCE, I COULD HAVE SHOWED YOU FOUR YEARS AGO"

"YOU SAY YOU CAN BE A FATHER, BUT YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS TO BUY HIM A BROOMSTICK BEFORE HIS FIFTH BIRTHDAY"

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"What doesn't it have to do with it? You're just going to prove how irresponsible you are by doing it"

"You're insane you know that? It's just a broomstick! And like I said, had you given me the chance I could have proven to you I can be a good father"

"So you expected me to come and tell you, did you? After all that you had done to me? After you had humiliated me in the worst way?"

"Yes"

"Well think again Malfoy. You don't know what I went through after that night"

"I would have if you had told me"

"And would you really have listened? Would you even listen now? Don't you understand Malfoy, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you would never accept it, you would never believe me if I came to you"

"Ho do you know that? How can you just assume something like that? Believe me, Granger, had you told me then, I would have done everything in my power to help you. It wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world, but I would have still tried"

"But-"

"I know how you feel Granger. And I don't blame you for not telling me. I know it would have been hard. All I want you to understand is that I'm not as bad of a man as you make me out to be."

Hermione was quite after that. She didn't know what to say. She did, however, feel guilty for accusing him of being a bad father, he was right in a way. If she had given him a chance, maybe things could have worked out. Unfortunately life wasn't so simple. It was only after looking around the room that she realised that Narcissa and Nick had left, Draco's mother obviously felt there was no need for her grandson to hear his parents arguing. Hermione would have to remember to thank her later.

"I missed four years of his life, Granger" Draco finally said, knowing she wasn't about to speak "and I really need to make up for those"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let me buy him the broom Granger. You should have seen how happy he was when I told him I would."

"But Malfoy, making up time doesn't only involve buying him everything he asks for."

"I know Granger, but it's a start and besides, it's only going to be a children's broom. I think they go about ten feet high and their speed is regulated somehow. You can come with us and ask the poor salesman about all its safety features just so you can be sure. And I promise, from now on I'll be nicer to you, well as nice as I can be."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Is it working?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him making him smirk and dash out the room to go get Nick.

**A/N: Next up, they go shopping, and run into some friends. What will their reactions be?**


	12. Confrontations and Flying

Chapter 12:

**A/N: I know guys, I am the worst author on the planet for making you guys wait like this. I have no real excuse except the usual, school, exams, homework, and real life. Most of you have probably given up on this story, but for those that are reading it, thank you, I really appreciate you all for sticking with me for so long. **

**Chapter 12: Confrontations and Flying **

Diagon Alley was bustling with people as per usual. Everyone went about doing their shopping, hunting for bargains, or merely just having a good time. Draco, Hermione and Nick came upon this familiar sight as they apparated into a scheduled corner in between the ice cream parlour and the pet store.

"Daddy, are you really getting me a broom? Are you? Are you?" asked Nick excitedly for what seemed like the hundredth time since he had found out.

"Yes, Nick" Draco sighed, "I promised you didn't I? And I always keep my promises."

Hermione begged to differ, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew Draco was trying to make an effort, even though she still could not understand his reasoning. Brooms and children did not mix in her opinion. Part of her knew it was her fear of heights and flying that had drawn her to this conclusion, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that, especially Malfoy.

The bell above the door tinkled as the three of them stepped into Quality Quidditch Supplies and upon hearing it a sales clerk quickly made his way over to them.

"How can I help you sir, madam?" he asked nodding to each Draco and Hermione.

"Well we're here to buy the TurboBlitz 4000 for this fellow" replied Draco, pointing to Nick, who smiled shyly up at the man.

"Ah! Then you'll want the miniature model then. Right this way!" and with that he turned on his heel as they followed him to the back of the store.

Nick squealed and ran up to the magnificent display of the mini broomstick and looked up at it longingly. Draco chuckled while Hermione scowled a little, but seeing Nick so incredibly happy made the scowl disappear right away.

" Oh Daddy can I have it? Can I have it? Please!!" asked Nick jumping up and down excitedly.

"Of course, son"

"But that will be after mummy has asked this kind man about the safety features of this broom" interjected Hermione. Draco simply rolled his eyes and Nick let out a long groan and slumped his shoulders, waiting for his mother to finish.

It took Hermione a whole hour to ask the sales clerk what she deemed were incredibly important questions. Draco and Nick waited on impatiently while the clerk answered all of Hermione's questions, obviously getting more and more annoyed. When Hermione was finally satisfied, the man hurriedly made his way to the storage room to fetch them the broom.

Nick was beside himself with excitement as the three of them waited by the counter, anticipating the return of the sales clerk with the broom. Draco was holding safety equipment that they had also decided to purchase. This included kneepads, elbow pads, wrist pads and a helmet.

"Honestly Granger, I think you annoyed the poor bloke so much he went and committed suicide" drawled Draco.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. The questions I asked him were completely reasonable and valid," Hermione snapped back.

"It wasn't a bloody interview," Draco mumbled, but luckily it was drowned by the high pitch squeal Nick emitted at the sales clerk walked towards them holding a thin package.

"Well here we are sir" he said and then packaged the safety equipment. "That will come to a total of three thousand galleons, forty sickles and five knuts".

Hermione's jaw dropped, but Draco seemed unfazed. He handed over a black money bag that contained exactly that amount of money, plus some extra, as a tip for the man for having to put up with Hermione for so long.

They walked out of the store and Nick immediately cried out "Can we go home now, I want to ride it."

Draco chuckled before replying, "Not right now son, but soon okay" he quickly added seeing Nick's face fall.

"But why?" whined Nick.

"Because I have some things to get for myself"

"We'll go for ice cream first, Nick," said Hermione.

This seemed to cheer Nick up and so the trio walked to the ice-cream parlour. Hermione ordered a simple pistachio while Draco and Nick went all out and ordered a scoop of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and caramel each, topped with chocolate sauce, rainbow sprinkles, chocolate chips, biscuit bits, wafer sticks and jelly beans.

"You too are going to be so sick" grimaced Hermione when their orders arrived.

"Yeah, but we'll have fun getting sick, right Nick?" Draco said cheekily, winking at Nick, who laughed before digging in.

As they sat there silently eating their ice cream, none of them noticed six pairs of eyes staring at them in shock.

**&**

"What the hell is _our_ Hermione doing with Malfoy _ferret-face_?" fumed Ronald Weasley. He was the first one to have recovered from the shock and now was staring at the trio, his ears turning red in fury.

"I really have no idea," replied Harry, blinking rapidly as though not really comprehending what he was seeing.

"Look guys, I'm pretty sure Hermione has a good reason for being with him, we should just let her explain first, before jumping to conclusions ourselves" said Ginny. Though her words held reason, her expression mirrored the disgust her brother and husband were feeling.

"But its _Malfoy_" whined Ron.

"Look here Ronald" exploded Ginny, her pregnancy hormones talking over her "we all feel the same way so stop acting like you're four years old"

"Speaking of four year old," interrupted Harry, lying a calming hand on Ginny's shoulders, "look at Nick"

"What about him?" queried Ron.

"Look at Malfoy and then look at Nick" Harry said simply.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" cried Ginny, her eyes growing wide, as her head frantically swung around from looking at Malfoy and then looking back at Nick, "this can NOT be happening!"

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there"

**&**

"Hey Hermione"

Hermione nearly choked on her spoon. She swung around only to find her fears were confirmed. There stood Harry, Ron and Ginny, fake smiles plastered on their faces looking at her accusingly.

"Oh…hey guys" Hermione replied, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"Fancy seeing you here" said Harry "with…" he gave a pointed glare at Draco, who merely smirked back.

"Ah…well…yeah" stuttered Hermione "I'm guessing you guys…um…remember Draco?"

It was a stupid question to ask. Of course they remembered him. This was the bastard that had spent their years at Hogwarts teasing and tormenting them. It was not some thing one could easily forget.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" asked Ron, his face turning a bright shade of purple.

"Unca Harry! Unca Ron! Anny Ginny!" cried Nick, as though he had just noticed them for the first time, which he probably had, being preoccupied with his ice cream and all.

"Hello Nick" the three of them greeted, smiling at the child before turning back to glare at Hermione.

"Well?" asked Ginny

"Well what?" Hermione said, trying to appear nonchalant, she knew she would succeed.

"Well tell us what the bloody hell is going on!" Ron yelled.

"Manners Weasley, you wouldn't want me to hex you now would you?" Draco drawled slowly, pulling out his wand for emphasis.

They all stared at him in shock, including Hermione. He had just defended her. This seemed to be confirming the conclusion Harry and Ginny had come up with only a while ago and they did not like it one bit.

"Um…that won't be necessary," said Hermione.

Draco shrugged, but kept his wand out just in case.

"I think you all might want to sit down before I tell you," continued Hermione

"We're perfectly fine where we are" huffed Ginny.

"Yeah, like we'd want to be seen sharing a table with a _Slytherin_" spat Ron.

"Oh okay then," said Hermione. This was going to be hard. She knew there was a confrontation coming up, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. So out of the blue. For once in her life she was at a complete loss for words. "Um…well you see…look I really don't know how to say this…"

"Just tell them Granger," said Draco "they're going to find out some day or another. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised they don't already know." Hermione just glared at him. "I'll tell them if you want then"

"NO!" cried Hermione "I'm perfectly-"

"Mummy, what's going on?" asked Nick, thoroughly confused at the way the adults were acting. Why were Unca Ron and Unca Harry giving his mummy the evils, they never did that. And mummy and daddy were fighting…again. Nick never wanted to grow up, grown-ups fought too much.

Hermione looked sadly at her son. The poor little darling was caught up in the middle of all this mess. "It's nothing dear" she reassured before turning back to her friends. "Go you guys remember how I said wouldn't tell you who Nick's father was until I was ready? Well-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Hermione" Harry all but screamed, "I know exactly what you're going to say. I can't believe you would do this. How could you keep something so…so…so BIG from us? Honestly Hermione do you have no sense?"

"Don't you dare try and lecture me Harry Potter, you know perfectly well that I did not ask for it to happen" Hermione yelled back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am so confused right now," said Ron, looking around stupidly at every one.

"Oh Ronald," snapped Ginny, throwing a disgusted look at Hermione, "isn't it obvious? Malfoy is Nick's father."

"WHAT?!" screeched Ron "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT HERMIONE HAD SEX WITH MALFOY?"

"Of course she did" Draco supplied, smirking a little.

Ron turned to Hermione and gave her one of the most disgusted looks she had ever received. "You WHORE!"

"Now that is going way too far Weasley," roared Draco, jumping out of his seat and pointing his wand at Ron as Hermione burst into tears.

"What's a whore?" asked Nick, confused beyond explanation. What was this thing that had made his mummy and daddy react so bad?

"Save your breath Malfoy, we're leaving" Harry said coldly, and then with one glare at Hermione, the three of them walked away into the crowd.

Hermione cried harder, knowing that the friendship she had shared with those people for over ten years had just ended. After all that they had been through, it was this that had torn them apart. She felt strong arms wrap around her, and she just sobbed into Draco's shoulder. Draco grabbed a hold of Nick's hand and apparated them back to the Manor, making sure to take the broomstick with him. What had turned out to be a relatively fun trip, had completely been ruined by the dunderheads Hermione called friends, it seemed that there could never be a moment of peace and happiness in this family, and Draco knew the one suffering the most would be Nick. He'd be damned if he let anything else come in the way of his son's happiness. He would have to find a way to cheer Hermione up once she had calmed down.

**&**

_Food_, that was Hermione's first thought when she woke up the next day. She couldn't figure out why it was that she was so hungry, she just was. Groggily she sat up and looked around her. Draco was sound a sleep, looking extremely peaceful as he always did in his sleep. Hermione then looked down at herself. She was still dressed in the clothes she wore yesterday to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley

She suddenly remembered why it was that she was so hungry. She had stayed up all night crying about the argument she had with her friends yesterday and had refused every bit of food the house-elves, Narcissa or Draco tried to feed her. A sob escaped her as she remembered what Ron had called her, the cold looks Harry and Ginny had given her. Never had she expected them to act the way they did. She knew it would be bad, but not this bad.

"I see you're up" Draco's voice seemed to startle her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, as tears rolled down her face and then buried her head in her hands. "You know Granger, if they were your real friends, they would have taken the time to listen to what you had to say, not just jump to conclusions like they did."

"You don't understand" Hermione began.

"You know maybe I don't," sighed Draco, getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom, "but you know I'm right".

Hermione only cried harder when she heard the bathroom door shut. She knew he was only trying to help, but it was the cold truth behind his words that made her reject them. She was frustrated with herself for acting so stupidly. It was their own faults if they didn't want to listen to her, accept her. It was their loss. She would not cry another tear for them, nor would she apologise to them. She had done nothing wrong, it was them who failed to see that.

Throwing the covers off her, Hermione quickly wiped her face and padded her way to her wardrobe, deciding what to wear while Draco finished up in the bathroom. She would move on, and if her friends wanted her back in their lives, it was them who would have to apologise. They would come crying back to her some day. They always did.

**&**

At breakfast, Draco had decided to take Nick flying for the first time and had asked Hermione to come. She had agreed, so that she could keep an eye on Nick. No matter how many safety features the broom had, she still did not trust it. They were to have a picnic lunch later, one that the house-elves were probably busy making at the moment.

Hermione sat herself under a tree with a thick novel in her hands as she watched Draco show Nick how to hold the broom. It was a beautiful sight, the father and the son. They looked absolutely adorable, Nick's eyes lighting up with excitement while Draco's smile kept getting wider and wider. A small smile crept upon Hermione's lips and she began reading.

**&**

"Okay Nick, hold the handle like this and swing your leg over it" Draco instructed, "and then you kick off with one foot…"

Nick did as Draco told him and a few moments later, he was hovering about six feet above the ground. The broom was cleverly designed so that the supervisor could control the height it reached by a simple incantation. Draco had decided six feet because he could easily reach him, in case of an accident.

"Look Daddy, I'm flying!" cried Nick happily.

"So you are" chuckled Draco "now you just have to lean forward a bit, yep just like that and-"

"Whoooo hoooooo!"

Nick's loud yell made Hermione look up from her book. She laughed as she watched Nick zoom around Draco, who was also laughing.

"Mummy! Mummy! I'm FLYING!" Nick screamed at her.

Maybe it was worth buying him the broom after all, Hermione thought quietly to herself, smiling all the while.

**&**

After two hours of flying, Draco and Nick finally made their way over to the shade where Hermione was sitting to have lunch. The house-elves had brought out a ridiculous amount of food for the three of them. This included three different types of sandwiches, chicken drumsticks, potato salad, coleslaw and a variety of fruit, along with a self-refill pitcher of pumpkin juice. Nick dug in right away, grabbing a sandwich, and gulped down some pumpkin juice. It seemed that flying had taken a lot out of him.

"So, how're you holding up?" Draco asked Hermione as he grabbed a chicken leg.

"Oh, I'm fine," replied Hermione, surprised he had asked "I'm over it actually"

"Is that right?" Draco asked sceptically, "why the sudden change?"

"Well, I decided that if they were going to be idiots to me then why should I sit around moping when I know the truth. It's their loss if they don't want to talk to me," Hermione said, shrugging before taking a bite from her salad.

"I'm glad then," said Draco.

"I don't see why you care Malfoy" smirked Hermione.

"I don't," replied Draco, looking away, his cheeks turning a little pink.

Hermione kept smirking to herself as they continued to eat in silence. Well this was interesting, she thought to herself.

**Review?? Pretty pleaseee!**


	13. Knickerbockers and Sunscreen

Two weeks had passed since the incidence at Diagon Alley, and during this time Hermione had finally returned to work at St Mun

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys…love you all!**

**Chapter 13: Knickerbockers and Sunscreen **

Two weeks had passed since the incidence at Diagon Alley, and during this time Hermione had finally returned to work at St Mungo's. She was immensely grateful for this, as work gave her a an escape, in which she could put her personal problems at the back of her mind, and concentrate on doing something she was incredibly good at, looking after and helping people.

Draco had protested severely against Hermione's insistence to go to work, claiming that it would be embarrassing for his reputation if people found out that a woman living in the Malfoy household was working, when he himself was more than capable of earning them enough. Hermione had simply told him he was a chauvinistic bastard and reminded him that no one knew she was living at the Manor. This remark had not gone down too well with Draco.

It was Narcissa that looked after Nick during the hours his parents were at work. She loved her grandson more and more as the days went by. They would spend hours together in the garden, where she told him stories of his father's childhood and the mischief he got up to. Nick would listen intently, and at times Narcissa felt incredibly bitter towards Hermione for keeping Draco from his son and vice versa.

Speaking of Hermione, Narcissa was absolutely sick to the bone regarding her son's and her attitude towards each other. Those two sometimes acted so juvenile, it made her want to scream in frustration. She of course would have to do something about that by herself, but it seemed it was never the right time to put her sneaky schemes into operation. The time would present it self sometime soon, Narcissa would make sure of it.

oOo

"What a day!" exclaimed Draco as he collapsed onto their bed dramatically.

"Tell me about it" said Hermione, from her side of the bed as she snuggled deeply into her pillow.

"What happened with you?" asked Draco, turning to look at her.

"Well first there was this old woman that came in, her nose hair growing down to her ankles. Then there was a kid that had had an allergic reaction to some plant and he had developed pustules the size of golf balls, that burst every five second," replied Hermione, shuddering at the memory.

Draco roared with laughter, and only laughed harder when he saw Hermione glaring at him. "I can see why you love working so much now Granger" he managed to say after composing himself.

"Oh shut up" grumbled Hermione, turning her back to him.

Draco just laughed again. "Well aren't you going to ask me how my day was?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway."

"Typical."

"That's not fair Granger, I had to listen to you"

"Only because you asked"

"Whatever!" snapped Draco, and then mumbled something about women and PMS.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Hermione demanded, turning around and fixing him with a glare.

"Nothing" replied Draco innocently, actually pouting.

"Oh get that stupid look of you face"

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable? Do I look cute?"

"Cute my ass."

"So you think my ass is cute?"

"NO!"

"Okay! Geez, calm down."

"Just go to sleep Malfoy, we have work tomorrow."

"Actually, Granger, its Saturday tomorrow"

"Oh thank Merlin."

"Granger-"

"SHUT UP MALFOY"

oOo

"Why are be going to the beach, Mother?" asked Draco for the fifteenth time.

"Because, dear, we have to spend some time as a family. We haven't had much time for that lately, what with you and Hermione working all the time" replied Narcissa.

"But, Mother-"

"No Draco, we're going and that's final."

They had woken up Saturday morning only to find that Narcissa had planned to take them all to the seaside for the day. Where she had gotten that crazy idea, Draco did not know. But he did know that he didn't like it. It was probably just some stupid plan to get him and Granger closer. Like _that_ would ever happen.

Hermione of course had agreed right away, claiming that she needed a little time to relax and just have fun with Nick. The two were currently upstairs packing bathers, sunscreen, hats, glasses, spades, buckets, towels, and whatever else people took when going to the beach.

Draco hated the beach. He only ever went for the girls. There was just something about frolicking around half naked and getting purposely sun burnt that always set him off.

"We're ready!" Nick yelled, bounding down the stairs and jumping into Draco's lap. "Can we go now? Can we go now?"

"Hold up there, mate" chuckled Draco. He looked at what his son was wearing. White board shorts and a light blue t-shirt that clashed magnificently with his eyes. It was a very womanly observation, but Draco couldn't but think that Nick would be one lady-killer when he was older.

"Are we all here then?" asked Narcissa, stepping into the foyer.

"No, Mother, we're waiting for Granger. She's taking her sweet little-"

"I'm here," said Hermione, throwing a glare at Draco.

"Splendid! Now take a hold of this you three," said Narcissa, holding out a rubber duck.

They did so and felt the familiar tug in their stomachs. Once they landed, looked around at their surroundings in awe. They were definitely not in England anymore. Magnificent yellow sand stretched out on either side of them for what seemed like hundreds of kilometres. They had landed on a slightly elevated point so they could see how they water changed in colour: light blue, then aqua, and finally a royal blue that stretched out far beyond the horizon. The waves rolled towards the shore, iced with white surf, some random person trying to ride it on their body board.

"It's beautiful," breathed Hermione.

Draco agreed, but he was more concerned about something else first. "Mother, where are we?" he asked.

"In Australia. This is the Gold Coast I believe," replied Narcissa.

"_Australia?_" exclaimed Draco.

"That is what I said isn't it?"

"MOTHER! You brought us to Australia just to go to the bloody beach?" roared Draco, causing a few passer-bys to turn to look at him as if he were insane.

"Why else do people come to Australia?" laughed Narcissa.

"This is no time to be funny, Mother. We're here illegally. You can't just rock up at any random country and expect to get away with it," cried Draco, pacing in front them.

"We are not here illegally, dear, this is a wizard beach on which witches and wizards from all around the world can come ad go here as they please" explained Narcissa.

"What-why didn't you say so before?"

"Did you give me a chance to explain?"

Draco didn't reply, he just glared off into the distance and then looked around them. There were people everywhere, having a good time, laughing, running around, and swimming. "I look like a freak" he burst out accidentally.

"Great observation, Malfoy, I could've told you that any day" said Hermione, laughing.

"No you little b-"

"You finish that sentence Draco Malfoy and I will personally kill you"

"Whatever! And besides, what I meant was, I look like a freak because of what I'm wearing"

"Well duh! No one else would be stupid enough to turn up at a beach wearing thick black robes."

"Don't worry, Draco" said Narcissa, cutting into their argument "I brought you some bathers"

Draco's jaw nearly hit the floor when Narcissa pulled out a pair of navy blue knickerbockers. Hermione laughed hysterically, while Nick looked at the grown-ups trying to figure out what was going on.

"I am not wearing _those_" Draco cried out in horror.

"Well its all I have" snapped Narcissa, finally sick of all the complaining "if you don't want to wear them then just stay looking ridiculous in your robes. Hermione and I are going to change and find our selves a spot to sit. Come on Hermione dear."

Hermione just stared dumbfounded. She had never thought Narcissa could ever loose her composure like she just had. She silently grabbed Nick's hand walked behind the older woman, leaving Draco standing there, looking ridiculous holding the knickerbockers.

Finally regaining some senses, Draco made his way to the male toilets. Once safe inside the cubicle, he took out his wand and transfigured the trunks into a pair of board shorts just like Nick's, except they were lime green with a thick white and thin black stripe running down either side. He'd rather swallow dragon dung than be seen wearing only _those_ in public. Shuddering, he ran a hand through his hair and changed.

oOo

As he walked out of the toilets, his robes in his hands and his dragon hide shoes transfigured into a pair of black thongs, Draco spotted his mother Hermione and Nick making their way back from the female toilets. He took in their appearances. Mother was dressed in a one-piece hot pink swimsuit and huge hat. Draco willed himself not to vomit. Nick was wearing just his board sorts, the t-shirt abandoned. When his eyes turned to Hermione, however, his breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to have stop beating. She wore a lemon coloured bikini, but with it she wore a white skirt, made of thin material that was almost see-through. Her feet were bear, and her hair hung wildly around her head, a non-existent wind curling its fingers through it. He had never seen anyone look so breathtaking.

"Where did you get those?" asked Narcissa, gesturing his shorts, as the trio reached him.

"I just transformed them," replied Draco.

Narcissa just sniffed agitatedly.

"So…um…should we find a spot to sit?" Hermione questioned awkwardly, looking from mother to son. She was not used to seeing them like this and so she had no idea what to do.

"Yeah lets go," said Draco, taking Nick's free hand, and walking off.

"Daddy, can we build a sand castle?" Nick asked excited jumping up and down, looking around excitedly. He wanted nothing more than to find a good spot and build a huge castle and then go for a swim.

"Of course"

"Then can we get some ice cream?"

"Yes, Nick"

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Nick had stopped walking, forcing Draco to do the same.

"What do you mean?" Draco sighed.

"Why are you mad?"

"Who says I'm mad?"

"You look grumpy"

"Do I now?"

"Yeah. Did you and Mummy have a fight again? Why do grown-ups always have to fight? Why can't they just be nice to each other?"

Draco looked at Nick, his eyes softening. The poor child had to go through so much. He wanted to smack himself for never thinking about how Nick would feel when he bickered with Hermione.

"I'm sorry Nick," said Draco, lifting up his son "what do you want me to do?"

"Be nice to Mummy?" replied Nick, smiling.

"You want me to be nice to Mummy? How will I do that?"

"Give her a big hug and tell her you love her. Mummy always likes it when I do that?"

Draco laughed. "I'm not sure she'd like it if I did, Nick"

"Why not?" asked Nick, looking at his father with curious eyes.

"Because she'd scream and hit me on the head if I did." Nick laughed loudly at his father, making Draco smile and ruffle his hair. Without realising it, the two had walked quite a distance ahead of the two women. Looking around, Draco figured this would be the best place to sit. "So what do you think? Should we sit here?"

Nick just nodded in reply.

Hermione and Narcissa finally caught up with them and Hermione asked, "are we just going to sit here?" When Draco nodded in affirmation, she pulled her wand out of her beach bag and performed a wordless spell with a complicated wrist movement. A few seconds later an umbrella had been put up, with an esky underneath it filled with cool drinks, four towels were laid out perfectly next to each other and Nick's sand castle building equipment appeared in a small pile. Upon seeing it, Nick squealed and jumped out of Draco's lap and ran over to the pile.

"Not so fast Nick, we have to put the sunscreen on" called Hermione, making Nick turn around and pout at her. "Don't give me that look, do you want to get sun burnt?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"No"

Setting her bag down, Hermione plopped herself down onto a towel and pulled out a spray of a bottle of sunscreen. She squeezed some into her palm and rubbed it on Nick's arms, legs, face, shoulders, chest and back. After making sure every centimetre was covered, she let him go and make the sand castle. She looked around to see that Narcissa had already settled herself down on a towel, and was lying flat on her back, huge sunglasses on her face, as she sunbathed. Draco on the other hand was struggling to apply sunscreen onto his back. Hermione laughed out loud.

"What's so funny, Granger?" sneered Draco, clearly agitated.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look," laughed Hermione.

Draco ignored her and continued trying.

"Let me help you," offered Hermione, walking on her knees towards him.

Draco stared at her. Had she gone insane? She was actually willing to touch him. Maybe the intense UV rays of the Australian sun had gotten to her head.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You'll burn like mad if you don't put it on properly."

"Didn't think you cared, Granger," smirked Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle of sunscreen off him. She squeezed out a good handful and began applying it.

Draco tried very hard not to think of the way her small hands massaged his back. The slow movements were driving him slowly crazy. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to react like this. It was so against his style. If Granger's small ministrations were making him feel like his, he really desperately needed to get laid.

All too soon, Hermione removed her hands and capped the bottle. She had not seen, nor realised, the way Draco had reacted. He was too much of a good actor for that. It would take a lot more to break his composure completely.

"Would you like me to do yours?" asked Draco.

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered, sure she had not heard right.

"Would you like me to do your back?"

"No that's okay. I already applied it in the bathrooms."

"How did you manage that?"

"There's a spell"

Draco smirked at her, and she just stared at him confused. Her expression made him burst out into laughter. "Why didn't you just tell me the spell, _Hermione_?"

Hermione blushed as realisation dawned. How could she have been so _stupid_? "Shut up, Malfoy"

"I think you were just looking for an excuse to touch me, don't you?" laughed Draco, his eyes lighting up.

"In your dreams."

"Don't deny it, Granger, it won't work on me."

"There's nothing to deny."

"Really? Well just so you know, my dear, I don't really mind at all. I know just how irresistible ladies find me."

Hermione threw the sunscreen bottle at him, but he simply caught it lazily. _Damn those Seeker reflexes._ Then he winked at her and gave her a lopsided grin and Hermione blushed crimson and looked out at the ocean. Draco Malfoy just flirted with her and all she could do was sit there blushing like some bloody sap. Pathetic. It didn't really help the matter that he looked so damn sexy in those shorts. His toned body glistening in the sun, his hair mussed because constantly kept running his hand through it, the V of his pelvis clearly visible, leaving nothing really to imagination. She was being an idiot. Draco Malfoy could not look sexy. He was a chauvinistic, racist, bigoted, ferret-faced bastard. They really didn't seem to matter at this point in time.

**A/N: okay…now I know most of you probably want to kill me but that seemed like a good point to end it. I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Now to clear up some facts:**

**Even though I live in Australia, I've never been to the Gold Coast, how sad is that? Anyways…I had to take them to the Gold Coast, because it's much more well known (hopefully) and if I took them to a Perth beach you'd all just laugh at me haha. So what I'm trying to say is, if you've been to the Gold Coast and my description doesn't match your experience, then I'm sorry I really am…because I basically just described a Perth beach, so yeah!!**

**THONGS in Australia are shoes, not g-strings lol I dunno what they're called otherwise…flip-flops, I think but I'm not sure, so they'll just be thongs…because it sounds weird saying Draco's wearing flip flops LOL!**

**Regarding the argument in the previous chapter concerning Hermione and her friends…I know it's unrealistic how Ginny and Harry reacted, but I'm so sick of Ron being the only one to get mad…I always think that everyone of them would react the same. That issue will get sorted out later…so yeah. **

**Also I want to thank ****XoXoGossipGirlXoXo**** f****or kindly pointing out the mistake I made…apparently I'd already said Harry and Ron knew Draco was Nick's father in a previous chapter…a fact that I'd forgotten…and I blame my lack of updates for that. So thank you again…**


	14. Walking through Sunsets

It was now around noon and Draco and Hermione had decided to get along for a short while and help Nick build a sandcastle

**Chapter 14: Walking through Sunsets**

It was now around noon and Draco and Hermione had decided to get along for a short while and help Nick build a sandcastle. The child couldn't have been happier, after all it wasn't every day that his parents could stay in the same place for longer than five minutes without an argument firing up.

The sandcastle was one that no regular Muggle child could have ever succeeded in building. Hermione had used a simple sticking charm to ensure nothing collapsed because Nick had cried for ten minutes straight the first time it did. Their sandcastle was rather large and realistic, complete with seawater filled moat and several drawbridges leading into/out of it. A small town surrounded the castle, consisting of small houses and shops with a few horse carriages travelling on the makeshift roads. All in all it was an excellent effort from the trio. At the moment, they were all playing pretend as Draco had charmed up people made from sand and Nick was ruling the town as though he were king.

Narcissa watched as her son and his newly found family laughed and joked. She knew that somehow, at some point in time, Draco would find happiness in Hermione and they would be able to love one and other immensely. It was all a matter of realising this potential that stopped the two. They never seemed to look past their differences, for if they did, they would come to realise that they are more alike that they liked to think. And though certain differences did exist, it was these that would make them stronger. Narcissa had already made it her personal mission to bring the two closer, and what better place to start than in this recent change of scenery. If it were up to her, they would not be able to keep their eyes off each other before long.

oOo

"Mummy, I'm hungry," whined Nick, finally getting tired of their little game.

"Well then we should probably have lunch," said Hermione "what do you think Draco?"

Draco merely grunted in response. He too was drained; both due to the sun's heat and Nick making him carry buckets of water from the ocean, to do anything.

"Alright let's go tell Gamma Nick, and then we can find a place to eat" Hermione told Nick, brushing the sand off his shorts and picking him up. "Are you coming?" she asked Draco, who was still lying on his back next to the sand town.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his laziness but smiled nevertheless. Who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy would willingly appear anything but cocky in a public place. She carried Nick over to where Narcissa lay sunbathing.

"Narcissa, we've decided that its time for lunch" she said quietly, so as to not startle the older woman.

Narcissa sat up and stretched, with the grace of a feline, and smiled up at her, her white teeth flashing in the sunlight. "Excellent," she said, "I wondered when the three of you would finally get hungry."

Hermione laughed before replying, "Well we were just going to go look for a place to eat-"

"There will be no need for that," interrupted Narcissa, "we'll eat right here."

"Huh?" Hermione looked confused.

Without saying another word, Narcissa pulled her wand out of her beach bag and flicked it in a complicated way. Out of no where, a barbecue appeared in front of them, complete with a gas cylinder and several packets of uncooked meat, bread and a bowl of garden salad and one of potato salad.

"We are going to have a barbecue!" exclaimed Narcissa, standing up and brushing herself off. She walked over to the barbecue and began inspecting the packets of sausages and steak.

"What's going on?" came Draco's voice as he joined them.

"We're having a barbecue, apparently" replied Hermione, looking a bit sceptical.

"What? Mother do you even know how to work a barbecue?" asked Draco incredulously.

Narcissa simply sniffed "No, but there isn't any harm in learning".

Chuckling, Draco walked up to his mother and said "Mother, have you forgotten your past experiences with cooking? Why don't you just sit down and Granger and I'll take care of it."

"Draco, I think I'm quite capable-"

"No Mother, have you forgotten the cookie incident?"

"What's the cookie incident?" asked Hermione curiously.

"It's nothing Hermione dear" replied Narcissa.

"It's a lot more than nothing Mother" smirked Draco.

"What happened?" Hermione pried further, ignoring Narcissa's attempts to stop her son from telling.

"Well when I was eight, or was it nine, never mind. Yeah. Well I asked Mother to bake me some cookies and…what's so funny Granger?"

Hermione had a ridiculous smile on her face as she listened. The thought of Malfoy asking for cookies was incredibly amusing. "I was just imagining what you'd look like asking for cookies, you'd have been so cute!"

"Oh shut up Granger" Draco said, his cheeks tinting pink.

Hermione laughed. Hard. First the cookies and now Malfoy was _blushing_. It was too much for her to bear.

"Are you finished?" Draco asked coldly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes," replied Hermione, finally gaining her composure. "You were saying?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you any more"

"Oh come on."

Narcissa had been watching the two silently, an amused smirk on her face. These two were so perfect for each other.

"How I tell you something Granger when you're just going to laugh at me?"

"Fine! Don't tell, like I care" Hermione said and then childishly poked her tongue out at him.

Draco rolled his eyes at her and turned away.

"Mummy! Daddy! Can you _please_ stop fighting! I'm hungry!" Nick exclaimed.

Hermione looked down at her son in shock. He had never spoken like that to her before. The poor boy must be completely sick of their fighting. "We're sorry baby. We'll get lunch ready right away."

"Mother can you please watch Nick, while Granger and I try to work this contraption."

"Yes of course, dear." And with that, Narcissa took Nick from Hermione's arms and went to sit back down.

"She's not that bad at cooking is she?" Hermione asked quietly, standing beside Draco at the barbecue and ripping the plastic off the packet of sausages.

"Believe me," replied Draco, using his wand to light the barbecue.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Hermione cut the sausages apart, placing them on the grill as Draco charmed a knife to chop up several onions and buns.

"You know I think Nick's completely fed up with out fighting," Hermione said after a while.

"No shit"

"Is that all you can say?"

"What else do you expect me to say?" asked Draco, looking at her as she glared at him.

Sighing Hermione turned away. "I suppose there really isn't much more to say."

"Exactly"

"We should make an effort to stop but"

"And how do you propose we do that? With your temper, I'm surprised we lasted that two hours building the sand castle"

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Hermione, putting down her knife and turning to him "you think it's all MY fault?"

"Whose fault is it then" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! I don't know! Yours maybe?"

"Me?" asked Draco, putting a hand to his hear dramatically "what ever would give you _that_ idea?"

"Stop making it like you're innocent, Malfoy, you know that most our fights are your fault."

"How so?"

"You always provoke me."

"Ah Granger, you got me there" said Draco smirking, "but you have no idea how fun it is to rile you up. The way your face turns bright red, the way your eyes get huge, as though you're completely crazy, and the way your hair gets extremely poofy, well poofier, as though lightening struck it." He had a far off look on his face as though he were recounting a very fond memory.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." Hermione threw a chicken wing at him.

Draco laughed and squirted tomato sauce on her arm. "It's true"

"You know," said Hermione, wiping her arm on his bare stomach and he glared at her, getting a serviette to clean himself, "I'm surprised you notice so much when we fight. I personally think about nothing more than the best way to kill you without realising."

"Don't flatter yourself Granger" said Draco.

"I'd never make that mistake"

"Good"

"Are you done yet?" It was Nick.

"Yes honey," replied Hermione, picking up the trays of freshly barbecued sausages and chicken wings.

"Yay! Me and Gamma set up the picnic rug with plates and cups."

"That's excellent mate," said Draco. He was holding the salad bowls. "You want to help?"

"Yes"

"You can carry the buns. Be careful and don't drop them."

"I won't"

They walked over to where Narcissa sat waiting. Setting down the food, they dug in heartily and soon there was nothing but crumbs left.

oOo

The sun was about to set and Draco and Hermione were sitting in their spot silently. Hermione, as per usual, was reading a book, while Draco simply sat gazing out at the ocean. Narcissa and Nick had gone looking for seashells. It was completely peaceful, which was quite surprising, considering the pair's past history.

"Granger, do you want to go for a walk?" asked Draco out of the blue.

"What?" Hermione looked up from her book, a shocked expression on her face.

"Don't look at me like that. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Why?" questioned Hermione.

"Because I'm bored and I don't want to sit here anymore"

"Okay then"

Hermione was still shocked by his proposition. It wasn't like him to ask her of something like that. He better not have an ulterior motive. Silently, Hermione marked the page in her book, and placed it in her bag. When she looked up, she saw Draco standing there, holding his hand out, as though expecting her to take it. Hermione could do nothing but stare.

"Just take the hand, Granger," said Draco irritably.

"What's gotten into you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly, ignoring the hand.

"What do you mean? Wasn't it your idea that we get along? I'm just being a gentleman"

Hermione warily extended her arm and placed her small hand into his larger one. Draco tugged her to her feet and she brushed her self off. He then stood, folding his arm into a weird angle, waiting for her to take it.

"Since when have you been a gentleman, Malfoy" asked Hermione, smirking.

"Since now"

Laughing, Hermione wound her arm around his and they began walking. The silence they shared was, for once, companionable. They walked along the coast, the water lapping at their ankles. To an outsider it may have looked like they were a couple in love, oh how wrong that outsider would be.

"So, Malfoy, tell me about yourself." It was Hermione that broke the silence.

"What do you want to know?" asked Draco, looking expectantly at her.

"What did you do after graduation?"

"Well I took a year off. I had no idea what I wanted to do. My father always expected me to work at the Ministry, while managing the business on the side like he did. But it wasn't what I wanted."

"Why not?"

"Well I never really liked the Ministry."

"For once I agree with you there," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Oh?"

"The way they handled situation in such a controversial way was never appealing to me. I mean, when Harry said the Voldemort was back, they spread the news that he was insane, all because Fudge was scared."

"Potter is insane," smirked Draco.

"Oh, be quiet," said Hermione.

"How can you still defend him after what he did to you the other day?"

Hermione didn't reply, instead she looked past him, at the horizon. He was right of course. Why should she defend him? It didn't take long for him to throw their friendship away. He judged her in a way she would have never judged him. As this thought crossed her mind, tears welled in her eyes. But she refused to cry. It was over. It was done. Besides, Malfoy was there and she would _not_ appear weak in front of him.

"Look, Granger, I'm sorry for brining it up," Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You are?"

"Yes. It clearly upset you. Can we change the topic? Please. I always feel slightly nauseous when I think about Potter."

Hermione made a funny noise in between a laugh and a sniff. "I don't know what has gotten into you, Malfoy, but I'm not complaining."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Draco, smirking somewhat triumphantly.

"I meant it as such," laughed Hermione.

"All right then"

"You never ended up telling me about the 'cookie incident'."

"And whose fault was that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just tell me. Please."

"Since you asked so nicely I think I will."

"Well?"

"Like I told you, I asked Mother to bake me cookies –and get that ridiculous smile of your face, Granger, it really isn't that funny- so she did, well tried to. Pureblood women are never taught to cook, that's the house elves' job. So anyway, she tried to bake me cookies, apparently the house elves gave her a recipe. She messed it up entirely. First she made the dough completely wrong, and then when she went to put it in the oven, she left the oven door open thinking it was the right thing to do. Somehow she had put the temperature on maximum and then she left the kitchen to take a bath. When she came back the whole kitchen was burnt, as in everything was gone. The only this that prevented the flame from spreading were the protective charms placed around the entrance and on the walls. It was horrible. We had to get the whole thing renovated. Father was, naturally, furious. It's rather hilarious to think about now. But, needless to say, I never asked her to bake me cookies again."

Hermione looked at him, shock written right across her face. "Didn't the house elves notice something was wrong in the kitchen? I mean that's where they always aren't isn't it?"

Draco laughed. "Not necessarily. They have their own quarters, somewhere in the west wing. Plus, mother had ordered them to stay clear of the kitchen until she was done, they couldn't have done anything about it."

"I can't believe she burnt down the kitchen," giggled Hermione.

"You see why I didn't let her near the barbecue now?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden, Draco came to a stop.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, looking around frantically.

"Let's go up there," he replied, pointing behind her.

Hermione turned around to see what he was pointing at. To her horror, it was a look out tower that rose about twenty five meters into the air. In her opinion, the metal framework that it consisted of was incredibly flimsy, as though it could snap any moment. The fear of heights overcame her, just looking at it. "Can-can we not?" she stuttered, looking at Draco with wide eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"I am" said Hermione, looking at her feet.

"Well I think it's high time you overcame that fear of yours," said Draco, walking towards the tower, dragging her along.

"No Malfoy, you don't understand," cried Hermione, digging her heels into the ground.

"What is there to understand? What do you think will happen? Come on, I promise, if you get scared, I'll apparate you down straight away."

Hermione hesitated and then followed, mainly so she didn't appear a fool in front of Malfoy. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, winding up into the tower, Hermione stopped took a deep breath, clutched tight onto Draco's arm and let him lead her up the stairs. All the while, Hermione kept her eyes firmly forward and didn't dare look down at the ground. Still, with every step they took, Hermione's breathing became sharper, and her hold on Draco's arm became tighter. When they finally reached the top, she was near hysterical.

"Granger," said Draco, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to him. Instead she was looking around frantically, whimpering slightly. "Granger," he tried again. There was still no response. "Hermione."

This time, Hermione's eyes snapped to look at him and her eyes widened as though she had just noticed he was there. Then she did something unexpected. She threw her arms around him, buried her face in his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Draco stood there in shock for a few moments, his back as rigid as a board. Slowly, however, he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her embrace. His hands made soothing movements on her back and she seemed to calm down significantly.

Slowly, so that Hermione wouldn't notice, Draco led them to the edge of the platform. When he was sure that she had stopped sobbing, he said, "Hermione, look up."

Hermione did so, staring at his face. He was gazing out into the distance. The light of the setting sun shone on his face, illuminating his chiselled features. From his high cheekbones, strong jaw, to his pink, slightly chapped lips. She could make out the blue specks in his grey eyes. The slight sea breeze caused his hair platinum hair to blow lightly around his forehead. He looked like a god standing there.

Draco tilted his head to look down at her. He gazed into her eyes for a moment. His stomach gave a lurch, yet it wasn't uncomfortable. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. "Turn around," he whispered, hoping she hadn't noticed anything was amiss. When she didn't move, Draco moved his arms to rub hers gently up and down. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall.

Hermione hesitated only a second longer, before turning around slowly. She let out an astonished gasp when she did. The view before her was incredible. The sun was just about to set beyond the horizon. It's rays spread out visibly in every direction. Causing the sky around it to turn slightly pink and purple. It illuminated the ocean so that part of it appeared to be made of molten gold, while on the rest of it a shadow was cast, the rolling waves giving it the appearance of dark grey silk.

"It's beautiful," breathed Hermione.

"Mmm," was Draco's reply.

They watched silently as the sun continued its journey beyond the horizon. Draco's arms were still wrapped around Hermione's waist, and she held onto them tight, as though if she were to let go, this dreamlike spectacle would and she would go plummeting down to the ground below. She tilted slightly, to look up at Draco, only to find he was staring right back. Her breath caught in her throat, but she held his gaze. Slowly their faces unconsciously drew closer. Both seemed to have lost all rational means of thinking. Their eyes fluttered close simultaneously when they were only centimetres apart and at an excruciatingly slow speed, their lips finally met.

It was as if an electric shock had gone through both their bodies, yet they didn't pull apart. Draco's lips, Hermione noticed, were extremely soft and gentle as they moved across hers. She moved her hands up his arms and shoulders and brought them to rest around his neck. She gradually began stroking his soft hair, relishing their silken feel.

As she did this, Draco opened his mouth against Hermione's and sucked on her bottom lip. She granted him entrance and he immediately seized the opportunity, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like heaven.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing each other slowly, until, eventually, the lack of oxygen made them pull apart. Looking into one another's they saw nothing but surprise mixed in with a hint of wonder. Abruptly they jumped away from each other, both breathing deeply. Hermione no longer could register that she was elevated several meters above the ground. All she could think about was the kiss and its intensity, and the fact that she had immensely enjoyed it.

Draco's insides were in a similar turmoil. He was having difficulty comprehending the events that had taken place. He had just kissed Hermione Granger, willingly, and had enjoyed it. A lot.

They both cleared their throats at the same time and then blushed.

"I think-I think we should probably get back," said Draco, finally gaining his composure.

"Y-yeah," replied Hermione. She was surprised to still have the ability to speak.

So together they climbed down the stairs, Hermione once again clutching Draco's arm. Her surroundings had begun to register once again as the fog slightly cleared up from her brain. It was incredibly awkward as they walked back to their spot in the twilight.

**A/N: well I'm not very good at kissing scenes…did I go okay?? Reviews?? **


	15. Confusion

**Chapter 15: Confusion **

They had port-keyed back home as soon as Draco and Hermione returned from their walk. Nick had been holding a small bucket filled with various sea shells that he wanted to take back home. Upon arriving, Hermione told Nick to take a bath and he was asleep soon afterwards, obviously exhausted from the big day. Draco had locked himself up in his office and had not come out since. He needed time to think about the situation that had occurred on the lookout tower.

Hermione lay in bed, staring at the roof. She could not get the kiss out of her mind. It had blown her away. Never had she thought that _Malfoy_ could make her feel this way. She hadn't had many kisses in her lifetime, but there was something definitely different about this one. Kissing, to Hermione, had always been slightly repulsive. To her there was nothing appealing about sharing someone else's saliva and having their tongue slipped down your throat. But the way Draco had kissed her…it had left her lightheaded, exhilarated and longing for more.

But she was not supposed to feel this way about him.

He was the guy that had _raped_ her. He may have given her the best thing in the world but that didn't change the kind of person that he was. Knowing him, he might try and use their situation, if something else ever did occur, to his advantage, as he did with every other aspect of his life.

But would it be so wrong to have feelings for him? Would it really be that bad if she fell in love with Nick's father?

Yes.

In the case of Malfoy it was. He would only end up hurting her and she could not bear to deal with that pain.

There was nothing to do but wait and see what he would make of the situation and then if he did try to pursue some kind of relationship between them, which to Hermione were extremely unlikely, she would have to wait and see exactly how honest he was being before agreeing to anything serious. One wrong choice could possibly cost Hermione her son, and she was not prepared to take that risk.

oOo

He couldn't get it out of his mind. That damned kiss. He didn't know what in the name of Merlin had possessed him to kiss her, but he had and now didn't know what to make of it. It was different to any other kiss he had shared. It wasn't lust-driven like the rest of them. There had been a certain feeling behind it, one he could not recognise. It left him confused and he just didn't know what to do. But, he was sure of one thing and that was the fact that he wanted to do it again. He wanted to feel her soft lips against his once more. He wanted to be able to taste her again. Just once would never be enough.

But was it right?

He shouldn't be feeling like this. It was _Granger_ after all. She was the bushy haired know-it-all whom he had spent his Hogwarts years envying. She had made his life living hell, whether she was aware of it or not. His father constantly punished him for being behind her in school, for falling behind a _Mudblood_.

But things weren't the same anymore. They were no longer teenagers fighting for the limelight. No. She was the mother of his son. They lived together and were learning to maintain a little peace.

Would it be so wrong to have feelings for her? Would it really?

Yes.

Yes it definitely would.

Not because of who she was, but because she would instantaneously suspect something. He really couldn't blame her because, after all, he had "raped" her. The thought gave him the chills. He may not have been in his senses at the time but it didn't make a difference. That was all she would see him as. So he would have to wait and see if she were at all comfortable being around him and wait for her to make the first move.

oOo

Draco walked into their bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the bed, leaning against several fluffy pillows, a book lying open in her lap. He was shocked to find that instead of being intently absorbed in whatever story the words had to offer, she simply stared at the pages blankly. She seemed to be in a world of her own. Considering her usual obsession with books, this was extremely odd behaviour. Draco could take a fairly accurate guess as to what exactly the cause of such a reaction must have been.

Hermione snapped out of her reverie as Draco closed the door with a sharp snap. She stared at him with a guarded expression and he gazed back equally as hesitantly. An awkward silence pursued and neither seemed to know how to break it. Hermione looked away first and cleared her throat. She absentmindedly closed her book and set it aside before arranging the pillows around her head. It seemed she was doing this, just to have something to occupy her hands. Draco continued to standing by the door for a few seconds, blinked a couple of times and shook his head as if to clear it. He had been overcome with a sudden urge to jump onto the bed and kiss the unsuspecting girl senseless.

'_Easy there, Draco, no need to frighten the poor bird.'_

Just then, Hermione stretched her arms above her head and fell back onto the pillows, releasing a long sigh. To Draco she looked absolutely delectable. Her hair fell messily around her face. Her tank top was riding slightly up over her stomach, exposing just the right amount of skin. And her legs, exposed by the small shorts she wore, were angled in the most inviting position. His breathing grew heavy and there was a slight tightness in his trousers.

'_I need to get out of here,' _he thought silently to himself before crossing the room with long, purposeful strides. He closed the bathroom door behind him as he entered it, letting out a long breath. He hurriedly ripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, making sure the water was ice cold. As the water hammered down his back he took deep breaths to calm himself. Only when he was sure that he had completely returned to his senses, did he step out of the shower.

When he re-entered the bedroom, Hermione was thankfully under the covers. She looked up at him as he entered and her eyes followed him as he walked around to his side of the bed and got under the covers himself.

"What?" he asked her when he noticed her stare.

"Nothing." Hermione blushed and looked away.

There was an awkward pause. Draco stared up at the roof, his eyes tracing the intricate patterns. Funny how he had never noticed the detail before. He could feel Hermione fidgeting beside him, trying to get into a comfortable position. She finally settled for laying flat on her back, just as he was, starting up at the roof.

"Nick had fun today," she said slowly.

"Yeah, we should take him out more often."

"Mmm."

Draco looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye and was surprised, yet only slightly, to see her looking back. They both turned away, blushing scarlet.

_This is ridiculous, _thought Draco. _I can't believe I'm acting like some ten-year-old with a crush._

"Look, I know that you're thinking about that…er...kiss," Draco started, and instantly regretted it because of the look she gave him.

"And you're not?"

"Well, what do you think? I haven't been able to get it out of my bloody mind."

Hermione laughed at that. "That makes two of us."

"So what now?" he asked, looking at he expectantly.

"I don't know. I've never been more confused in my whole life," replied Hermione, twirling a strand of her hair.

"There's a shock. Hermione Granger, confused."

"Oh you're so funny."

Draco laughed and Hermione flowed suite. They both realised what was happening and broke off suddenly.

"There's nothing really we can do about this," said Hermione, "I mean, we're just going to have to wait and see what happens."

"You're right. I mean it was just one kiss, we need to see where this if going."

"Exactly."

"Well goodnight."

"Night."

oOo

Draco sat in his office on Monday, twirling a quill in his hands. It had been a long day his company was planning a merger and the paper work had been absolutely excruciating. It didn't help that he had the most incompetent people working for him. If it wasn't for the fear of bankruptcy he would have fired them all.

Suddenly and owl flew in from the open window. That was odd, who could possibly be writing to him at this time. The bird landed in front of him and held out its leg. Draco pulled the large envelope off and ripped it open.

Inside was a large sheet of cardboard folded into quarters rather messily. Draco unfolded it to see the words 'I love you Daddy' written in large crooked crayon writing across the top. A smile broke out on his lips as he read those words and looked at the picture underneath it. It was a drawing of him, Hermione and Nick, or so he thought because there were three mutated figures, a big one with yellow hair, another one with brown locks that reached the floor and a small one with yellow hair. They were at the beach building a sandcastle. The figures moved due to the use of magical crayons.

Never had Draco thought anything adorable in his whole life, but that was the only word that came to mind as he examined the picture. He walked up to the large pin-up board at the other side of his office and pinned the picture onto there. To his shock, the picture of him was cuddling Hermione as Nick lay in her lap.

Looking at the picture, Draco couldn't help but thinking that the image was absolutely perfect…and that, a real life replica of it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated in agesssss but I've been so busy. Just started uni and it's been crazy. Hope you like it….reviews???**


End file.
